Oranges
by Kairahhh
Summary: The last thing kukai expected his new guy friend to be is a girl! Worst, they end up dormmates! But as perfect as she seems she also has her secrets.kukai promises her something so she'll tell him her secrets but can he keep up his end of the bargian?R&R!
1. mistaken identity

**TanakaAi: hihi! This is my first fanfiction so plz don't be too harsh.**

**Kimiko: don't worry they'll love your fanfiction! (Thumbs up)**

**TanakaAi: really you think so!**

**Daichi: yeah when hell freezes over.**

**Kimiko: aww daichi don't be like that.**

**TanakaAi: OMG HE'S RIGHT IT'S GONNA SUCK (totally freaking out)**

**Kimiko: oh no look at her, see what you did.**

**Daichi: yeah it's hilarious **

**Kimiko: stop saying hateful things and do the disclaimer while I get Ai out her emo corner**

**Daichi: TanakaAi doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything else stated in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Kukai POV<span>

Ughh. What is up with Utau lately? I mean at first I couldn't get her away from me and now she won't even come near me let alone talk to me. It's driving me nuts. Well maybe that's because she goes to that school across from mine. I could just go and see her but my school and their damn rules.

That's why I'm glad it's the weekend. I went to the skate park in the east wing of the school. Oh forget to tell you that my school is a boarding school that's the size of small town. That's why you're not outside all the time. But back to what I was saying, I got to the entrance and noticed a big crowd surrounding a one of the ramps. I went to check it out without any fan girls seeing me.

I managed to squeeze my way through the mob and saw something amazing. I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl but he was skateboarding with a lot of skill. He was doing tricks I wouldn't even think of trying. That's how good this person was. I watched closely in awe but sooner than I'd liked he stopped.

He stepped on his board to make it fly into his hand. He was walking through the mob of lovestruck girls and jealous boys like it was nothing. It was when he was walking towards the exit I got a better look him. He was wearing black cargo shorts, a black shirt that said "stay gold", black converse, a black hat loosely on his head, and a bright yellow hoodie. He was slightly tan with light brown hair. He looked oddly familiar. I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled my out of the skate park. It was the boy.

"Why are you pulling me?" I asked kind of freaking at how fast this kid was running. He was almost as fast as me.

He smirked." Look behind us"

I turned my head around to see a big group of girls chasing us. I've never seen so my girls together in my life.

"God, you're weighing me down. Can't you run any faster?"He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

I was alittle shocked by the comment by soon had my signature grin on my face. This kid didn't know who he dealing with." fine."

I shook his hand off and grabbed his wrist and dashed.

"Oh my GOOOOOOOOD!"He screamed.

I grinned even wider.

"I think they're gone." I said while peeking out of the alley we were hiding in.

"Good" the boy said in and out of panting." Well thanks kid. I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go do something."

Wait who is he calling "kid". He's shorter than me.

"Wait, where did you learn how to skateboard like that. I've never seen a guy do that. It was amazing!" I complamented.

For a moment I could have swear I saw a confused look on his face but that must have been my imagination because there was a smirk plastered on his face.

"Thanks. I don't get a lot of male fans"

"Your welcome. I'm Souma Kukai."

"Nice to meet you." he looked at his watch." right now isn't a good time to talk so see you around souma-kun." The mystery person said with a wave.

I waved back hoping I'd see him again.

* * *

><p>I haven't seen the mystery person since Yesterday. And I know what you're thinking, why don't you just go look for the guy if you're so desperate to see him again. Well there's only one problem. I don't know anything about him. I don't know if he's a boy or a girl (but I'm pretty sure he's a guy). I don't know what grade he's in. HELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME. All I know about him is that he smells like oranges. And don't even get how weird that sounds but how could I forget the smell of my favorite citrus.<p>

I was walking into the main office to see the principle. I don't know why he called me to his office I haven't broken anything lately.

"Hello Kukai." the principle smiled.

"It wasn't me I swear!" which how I usually started my sentences when coming here.

"Don't worry I just called you here so you could meet someone" he pointed to the figure across the room.

I gasped. It was orange boy.

"This is Sasaki Aoi. She's going to be your new roommate." he stated

Did he just say _she_? That could only mean….. ORANGE BOY IS A GIRL! Aoi smirked. Probably from my initial shock from finding out she's a girl. Crap.

"Don't worry, Mr. Principle sir we'll get along great. We will be going now "she said with an over sugary smile while pushing shock body and her luggage out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Silence<em>. That's how it's been since we left the principal's office. She was unpacking her stuff and getting settled in. I, on the other, was on my bed curled off with my legs touching my chest. I was still biter than I couldn't tell she was a girl. But the weird part about it she didn't seem offended by it. She knew I didn't know but she wasn't upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all I could say.

"Honest mistake. Anyways I don't really like talking about myself." she said, not looking away from her clothes.

"Well now you're gonna have to talk about yourself because you're my roommate now so I don't want any secrets!" By this time I was alittle pissed and standing.

She stops folding her clothes and stood up. She up to me to where our faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything about me." she said with a coy smile. Then she back up alittle but we were still close. The expression on her face was the most serious look I had ever seen.

"Just promise me you won't fall in love"

"Alright" I said not really knowing what she meant by it. I mean how could I fall for her.

right?


	2. to the mall

**TanakaAi: second chapter time!**

**Kaori: aww Ai-chan why aren't me and Sora-kun in your story. (Pout)**

**TanakaAi: sorry kaori-chan, this is a Shugo Chara fanfiction.**

**Sora: but Kimiko said we were gonna be in it.**

**Mei: shut up you two tanaka-san already said you can't be in it**

***smash***

**TanakoAi: OH MY GOD! YOU HIT MEI WITH A VASE!**

**Sora: only 'cause we wanted to do the disclaimer.**

**TanakaAi: fine. Do it while I call an ambulance. (Picks up phone)**

**Kaori: TanakaAi doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything else referred to in this chapter.**

Aoi POV

God I hate morning. Even thought I get to sleep longer because it's my first day of school here, IM STILL SLEEPY! WHO MADE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING, ANYWAYS!

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to keep them open (it wasn't going very well, though). I got out of bed to get ready for school. You know, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, etc... I probably don't sound like a happy person but I am. Just not in the morning. I put on a plaid shirt that was slightly too big for me, black skinny jeans and biker boots. I put on my black hat to hide the true length of my hair. Nobody could know I'm a girl. It would cause too many problems. The only people that know I'm a girl are the principle and Kukai.

Speaking of Kukai, we made that promise yesterday. I'm worried about telling him everything about me. I don't think he could handle it. I have to put these thoughts on the back burner for right now because if I didn't leave soon I couldn't be fashionably late. I grabbed an orange from the bag I took from the cafeteria last night.

Oh yeah, did I ever told you that I love oranges. They're really good and always brighten up my day. They remind me of the few good memories I have instead of all the bad ones.

I locked the door behind me and started heading for the middle school building. Here goes nothing.

Third Person POV

It was total chaos in Kukai's classroom. For second year middle school students they were alittle too excited in the morning. Kukai was sitting at his desk. He would've joined the chaos but he was still in trouble for that stunt he pulled last week. He laid his head so he didn't have to watch.

"What are they hyper about this morning?" Kukai's best friend, Nagihiko asked.

Kukai jolted his head up off his desk. He wasn't aware of Nagihiko's presences so it scared him.

"There's a new kid coming" Kukai said, laying his head back down.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy" Kukai lied. He had to. He knew Aoi was the new kid but she told him not to. Well it was more of a threat.

"Aww that's too bad" Nagi said while taking his next to Kukai.

Kukai jolted his head up again, grinning. "Why do you care? You like Rima"

"I do not" Nagi said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Come on Nagi. If you don't like Rima then the sun doesn't orbit earth" Kukai said in a know-it-all tone.

"The Sun doesn't orbit earth, stupid. The earth orbits the sun" Nagi corrected.

"Shut up. At least I'm not in denial" Kukai shot back.

Their argument was cut short by the teacher's entrance into the classroom.

"Well, you all have probably found about our new student but he isn't here yet so I guess we'll just st-"

The teacher was cut off by the opening of the door. It was Aoi. The girls squealing were so loud that it could have damaged your eardrum.

"Well glad to see you're joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher smiled.

Aoi rolled her eyes.

"Just tell where my seat is. "She said, in a very bored tone.

The teacher was taken shocked that a student would talk to a teacher like that. Obviously he's never meet Amu.

He pointed to the seat next to the window. She followed his finger. Kukai shot her the"are you serious?" look. She rolled her eyes like she had read his mind. After she sat down, the teacher started teaching.

Kukai tried his best to pay attention but he didn't understand it at all. Oh, the horrors of being stupid. Kukai looked over at Aoi. SHE WAS ASLEEP! He shook his head in shame. Not only did she fall asleep, she fell asleep listening to music and reading manga. He chucked softly and smiled. It was funny if you thought about it.

The rest of class went by like a long, boring lecture. Wait that's what it. The class was half asleep throughout the whole thing. Kukai put his stuff away and walk across the room to wake up Aoi. It wasn't surprising that she slept through class.

"Aoi wake up. It's time to leave" Aoi didn't move. Kukai nudged her with his pencil to make sure she wasn't dead. She suddenly grabbed the pencil and sat up. It caught Kukai off guard.

"I'm up so stop poking me with a pencil" Aoi mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

She looked at the clock. She grinned widely. "Good school out. Let's go to the mall"

She quickly put her stuff away and grabbed Kukai's wrist.

"Wait why are we going to the mall?" he asked, trying to keep up with her sudden quick pace.

"You wanted to get to know me, right?" she winked.

He sighed.

Being at the mall was much more fun than Kukai expected. He also found that he and Aoi had a lot of the same interests. They both liked the same comic books, video games, and foods. They bought a lot of new games to play when they get back to their dorm. They checked out some sporting supply stores and the food court with the occasionally mob or girls chasing them. Right now they were just walking around.

"So you like what you know about me so far?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah. You and I have a lot in common" Kukai grinned.

"Well you know the basic stuff." Aoi started, "I have 5 secrets that I've never told anyone. The more I trust you the more of the secrets I'll tell you"

"I see" it was the only thing he could say. He could never tell what she was thinking because her voice used the same tone all the time and her were hidden by her bangs. But there was this tiny bit of sadness in her voice that Kukai almost didn't catch. Almost.

They walked around in silence for awhile before deciding to go to their dorm.

Kukai POV

We were almost at our door when I saw two long, blonde ponytails. Crap. Its Utau. Damn damn DAMN! How could I forget to call her? Now I'm gonna get it. She looks really pissed.

"What the hell, Kukai!" she said, looking very pissed off. Think, stupid, think!

"Um… well" I said while rubbing the back of my head. This is exactly why I can't talk myself out of trouble.

Aoi must have pick up what we were talking about because she immediately jumped in the conversation.

"Well souma-kun didn't tell me he had such a pretty girlfriend" Aoi took Utau's hand and kissed it. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you. I'm Hoshina Utau" she said, totally forget me. I definitely owe Aoi one.

"I'm Sasaki Aoi and it's my fault that he didn't call me. I asked him to come with me" Aoi smiled.

"Its okay, Aoi-kun. He'll just call tomorrow, right Kukai?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded.

"Alright. See you guys later" she waved.

I sighed. Good thing Aoi was there or I would have been done for. I opened the door and jumped in bed.

"Cute girlfriend" Aoi said.

"Thanks" I groaned.

"Don't worry I won't tell her I'm a girl"

Aoi's good. It's like she's reading my mind.

"How'd you know that's what I was gonna say?" I asked. She laughed. She had a cute laugh.

"I'm just good like that" she said, triumphtly.

"You're too nice to me"

"I know" she smirked.

"want an orange. They're your favorite" she mused.

I nodded. She handed me one from the bag. As I peeled my orange, I looked at her out the corner of my eye. Moments later, I caught myself smiling at her but why? I wasn't in love with Aoi. I couldn't be. I have a girlfriend and plus we made that promise.

And I'm not gonna break it.


	3. Tests

**TanakaAi: phew. I made it to chapter 3 alive.**

**Hotaru: why wouldn't you make it to chapter 3 alive? It's not like writing is gonna kill you or something.**

**TanakaAi: between Daichi's insults and Kaori & Sora's vase throwing habits, you would be surprised.**

**Takashi: don't worry Hotaru and are here to help.**

**TanakaAi: thanks you guys, I'm glad have at least two normal friends.**

**Hotaru: see ya. I got to go see the great overseer for my next mission.**

**Takashi: did you hear, Tanaka? Hotaru just said something about "the great overseer" and some sort of "mission". That has to prove that she's an alien, right!**

**TanakaAi: don't say stuff like about Hotaru. She is not an alien!**

**Takashi: but-**

**TanakaAi: no buts. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Takashi:*sigh* TanakaAi does not own Shugo Chara or anything else she talks about in this chapter.**

Kukai POV

It's only been two months since Aoi came to this school but it doesn't feel like it. It's felt like years since she came here. She doesn't pay any type of attention in class but still can get all the answers right on her tests. She's a better skateboarder. She can always talk her way out of trouble. She's way better than me at video games and sports. She can even keep Utau happier than I can. She's inhuman. She's perfect.

SMACK!

That's the sound that the ball made when it hit that kids face. If I didn't stop thinking so a second ago that could have been me. I turned to help the boy up. And since I was turned around, I didn't see the ball that was thrown at me. I braced myself, but the throbbing pain never came. Someone had caught the ball and we both know who did.

"I caught the ball so you're out" she smirked, pointing to the bench. See what I tell you. Perfect.

The girls squealing her name. Aoi walked over to me. She whispered in my ear.

"Even perfect people have things about them that are flawed and its those flaws that make them human" I couldn't see her face but I couldn't feel her smirk.

I forgot to tell you something else. She can read minds, too. Whoopee.

Right now was the moment of truth. If what was about to happen didn't go over well then everything I've done this past week will have been for nothing. The teacher was passing out the latest math test. He always passed out the tests in a lowest score to highest score order. I couldn't be last again. I'm _barely_ getting by with a C now.

Oh crap. I heard the ruffling of paper. I was afraid to open my eyes. Eventually I peeked at my paper to see what I got.

Damn. I got a D. I slammed my head on the desk really hard. It hurt like hell.

When my head slammed it made a loud bang sound but I don't think anyone but Nagihiko noticed because they were too focused on their horrible scores. I swear the teacher put all the stupid kids on one side. Then again we picked our seats.

I looked across the room to Aoi. She got her test last. She _always_ got her test last and the messed up part is ALL SHE DOES IS SLEEP, LISTENS TO MUSIC, AND READ MANGA IN CLASS! Never once have I seen her look at the board. I doubt that she even knows it's there. I'm just glad I can leave now.

I walked out the classroom. I sighed heavily.

"You failed again, didn't you?" Aoi said. Sneaking up on me was her thing so I'm pretty much used to it now.

I nodded.

"Then why don't you get a tutor?" she asked.

"I tried that already. Nagi has been tutor for the past week and that didn't do anything" I said, ready to rip my hair out from my frustration.

"Oh, that's why you've been telling me to leave the dorm" she said.

Aoi and Nagi don't get along so well. Well, they've been like that ever since Aoi met rima.

Flashback

Kukai and Aoi were walking in one of the many parks inside the school. Aoi was reading the latest issue of her favorite manga and Kukai was texting Utau. They both looked towards the fountain when they heard someone yelling.

"I hate you!" rima yelled. She used to go to Utau's school up until recently when it merged with this one.

Nagihiko was about something when Aoi jumped into their conversation (which is something she does a lot).

"Aww, is our little Nagi messing with a girl?" Aoi said, closing her book. Nagi glared. Rima looked at Aoi.

"Omigod! Is that manga what I think it is?" she said, pointing to Aoi's new manga.

"Oh this. It's the latest volume. It's rare to meet someone else that likes it. Nobody really appreciates the pure genius of its comedy" she said, getting into it.

"That's what I said. I'm Mashiro Rima by the way" she smiled, extending her hand.

"Sasaki Aoi. Can I ask why you're with Nagi?" Aoi asked, taking Rima's hand.

"I ran into him here but he just pisses me off every time I see him." She gave Nagi the death glare. Nagi whistled suspiciously.

Aoi had that look in those brown eyes of hers. You know the one when someone is about to cause trouble. Plus she only got that look when she notices something someone does. She was good at reading people.

Aoi smirked.

"Well, if he ever pisses you off just come to me and I'll help you calm down." Aoi kissed Rima on the cheek.

She was so red you probably couldn't even tell her original skin color. Moments later, rima met Aoi smirk with her own.

"Then let go because he's really pissing me off" she said, clinging on to Aoi's arm.

"See you at the dorm Kukai." Aoi waved.

"Yeah, see you cross dresser." Rima said while sticking her tongue out.

They had left Kukai and Nagihiko there. Dumbfounded.

End flashback

"Why you are still hang up on that. It's not like we exactly did anything."Aoi pouted.

"God, sometimes I think you exactly like girls" I said.

She grimaced at the thought. "Eww. I'd rather choke on hobo spit."

I laughed at the face she was making.

"Back to the previous conversation. Why don't you just let me tutor you? I'm a pretty good teacher, you know." She bragged.

I hesitated. I couldn't trust her. She had _that_ look in her eyes.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Good but I'm gonna need you to stay out the dorm for a couple hours so I can get ready for our study group. Alright?"

"Okay"

I waved at her as she went on her way. You and I both know she's up to something. But what can I do. She's Aoi.


	4. Studying

**Miyako: YOU BASTARD! YOU HUSTLED ME OUT OF MY MONEY!**

**Nobu: aww, you shouldn't say things like that. Hustled sounds so dirty. Plus, if you really want your money back, we can play double or nothing.**

**Miyako: deal. Prepare to lose.**

**TanakaAi: could you guys be alittle more quiet while I finish this chapter?**

**Miyako: fine Tanaka but I won't make any promises.**

**A few minutes later...**

**Miyako: UGHH! How could I lose, again! (Flips the table)**

**Nobu: fufufu, time to pay up Miyako.**

**Miyako: NO WAY AM I PAYING YOU AFTER YOU CHEATED TWICE!**

**Nobu: Miyako…**

**Miyako: NO WAY!**

**TanakaAi: WOULD YOU JUST DO IT SO HE CAN SHUT UP!**

**Miyako: TanakaAi doesn't own Shugo Chara or whatever she writes about.**

**Nobu: now that's my Miyako.**

**Miyako: I'm not your Miyako! My heart belongs to daichi and him alone.**

**Nobu: wow, you really can't take a joke.**

It's felt like years since I've been standing outside my dorm. Aoi said she needed me to stay out the dorm for awhile so she could get ready for our little study group. To be honest, I'm scared to see what she's going to do me. She also said that she would need to take extreme measures to teach me. Was she calling me stupid? Whatever.

Well, it was now or never. I opened the door and went in. boy, was I surprised.

It was Aoi. But at the same time wasn't her. I mean that I knew was her but it didn't look like her. She was wearing a blue v-neck, black skinny jeans that actually fit her (very well I should add), and some black and blue sneakers. Without her hat on, her light brown hair flowed down her back. She clipped her long bangs back so her face on full view. She was beautiful.

Come on Kukai act normal. Don't let her know how much this is affecting you.

I turned to say something but I instantly got lost her in her big brown eyes. God was I sucker for brown eyes. Don't tell Utau I said that.

I snapped out of my trance and looked away to hide the how red I was.

"So you ready to study, Kukai?" she smiled at me.

Wait, back up for a minute. She just smiled. In all the time I've known Aoi I've never seen her smile. Well not at me at least. She had a cute smile. It made me blush again.

Damn, why do I keep doing that? I look like a total wimp!

I nodded at her question. She led me to where she had set our little study area at one of the desk in our dorm. I sighed.

"Looks like it's time to study." I muttered.

I can't do it. I can't pay attention to what she's teaching me. WHY CANT I PAY ANY FUCKING ATTENTION TO SHES TRYING TO ME? Every time she tries to teach me something I tune her out her voice and I only see her. And damn, what a sight she was.

"You know, if you're not going to pay attention to me, then we can just stop studying" she said.

Trust me, Aoi. I'm paying attention to you.

"Well how do you expect me to learn anything with you dressed like that?" I shot back. I stood up when I said that because I was getting way too into this dumb agreement.

She smirked at me and got out her seat. She walked towards me slowly. I was kind of scared of what she was going to do after she gave me her signature smirk. She closes the gap between us, pressing her chest against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started playing with my hair. She bit her lip cutely, with an innocent face.

"I'm sorry. Is it my fault that Kukai can't focus?"She asked.

I wanted to say something like "damn straight it's your fault" or "I should have just let Nagi tutor me" but of course once I saw at that look on her face and heard the way she said my name my boy hormones kick in. hard.

"No it's not your fault" I huffed. I turned my head to help make it alittle easier to say it. I wasn't very good at admitting defeat against Aoi.

The cute innocent face she was making had disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. She kissed me on the nose.

"I know."

I jerked my head so fast to face her I could have snapped it. Damn hormones.

She laughed at my irritated/shocked face. I smiled warmly at her when she wasn't looking. It's not very often that I see her laugh so it makes me happy when she does. She stopped playing with my hair so she could sit down. To be honest, I liked the way she played in. I wish she didn't stop. But you and I both know hell will freeze over before I tell her that. I'd never hear the end of it from her.

Instead of sitting back in the sit she was in before, she plopped on her bed. She sat there hugging her knees. She patted the spot next to her to indicate that she wanted to sit next to her. I was too exhausted to ask why because of the studying and mind games she played so I just did what I was told.

We sat there for awhile when I realized that I was gonna have to break the silence.

"So." I started. I mentally slipped myself for my stupid choice of words.

"I only dressed like this so it would be easier for you to understand what I'm going to tell you better."

"Then what were you going to tell me." I asked.

She didn't say anything. She was hesitating. That's how I knew this was serious. She never hesitates. She the type to act now and think lately. I nudged her and gave her a reassuring smile. It made her relax. She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm going to tell you my first secret."


	5. The Amusement Park

**TanakaAi: in so excited! It's finally time for the first secret! **

**Kimiko: hey Ai you think you could put kairi and sora in your fanfiction? They're really bugging me about it.**

**TanakaAi: sorry Kimiko but I'm not using original characters in this fanfiction. How about next time?**

**Kimiko: okay!**

**TanakaAi: anyway where's Daichi? I thought he was with you.**

**Kimiko: last time I saw him he was being followed by kairi and sora.**

**TanakaAi: oh no.**

**(Daichi breaks door down)**

**Daichi: TANAKA! USE THE DAMN KIDS IN YOUR FANFICTION SO THEY CAN LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**Kimiko: Daichi just because kairi and sora are short doesn't mean anything. They're the same age as us.**

**Daichi: SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE! **

**TanakaAi: Daichi if you shut up and leave, I'll give you pocky. (Takes out pocky)**

**Daichi: deal! (Snatches pocky and leaves the room)**

**Kimiko: was that the pocky from your emergency in-case-Daichi-gets-mad stash?**

**TanakaAi: yea but I need to buy more. He's been getting mad a lot lately. Well more than usual. Kimiko do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Kimiko: not at all. TanakaAi doesn't own shugo chara or anything else she talks about. Was that good?**

**TanakaAi: great but help me with this bag of pocky I just bought. With Daichi's temper tantrums, it should last us a week.**

"I'm going to tell you my first secret."

I had almost forgotten about that. She hasn't brought it up since that week she got here. My only question is why would she wait two months to bring this up again?

"I thought it would be better if I got to know what kind of person you are before I would tell you." Aoi said, basically reading my mind again. God how does she that?

"I used to dress like this when I went to my old school. Because of my looks, the boys would fall for me instantly." For some reason she said that with a humorless laugh.

"Since the boys would fall for me, the girls bullied me a lot. The boys always said the loved me and that they would protect me. Me being a stupid, gullible girl I believed them. They barely ever helped me. Less and less they would help me until they eventually they stopped helping me all together. That's went I realized they lied to me. They never loved me. They only loved my looks. Not me. That's why I hate how I look. It only brings me pain and loneness. It only attracts liars and fake friends."

Halfway through her confession, she laid her head on her knees. She was hugging her knees to her chest so her arms could cover her face better. Aoi wasn't the type to talk about her feelings so openly. So I know this is probably hard for her to express her feelings.

She suddenly jolted her head up. "We should probably get back to studying." She said with a fake smile.

I didn't call her on it because that would have started an agreement that neither of us were in the mood for. I just nodded my head in response. Right when I got up from her bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said walking to the door.

"It's Utau. Open up."

After me and Aoi heard that we stopped right in our tracks. After of moments of standing like statues, Aoi started scrambling around the room to find her boy clothes. The last person we need finding out Aoi is a girl is Utau. She'd probably kill me, then Aoi, then me again. Aoi grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She signaled for me to open the door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door. Utau was standing there, obviously pissed. I looked next to her. She had brought Amu with her.

"What took you so long?" Utau asked, with a little irritation in her words. I was cut off by a kiss on the cheek and a smile she gave me. Something was wrong with her. She's mad at me but instead of showing her angry, she's being _nice_.

"Alright what do you want?" I asked.

"You're an observant boyfriend, aren't you?" she smirked.

"Well I try."

'Anyway, where's Aoi-kun?" Utau asked, looking around the room.

"He's in the bathroom. What do you need?"

"Well my stupid brother just broke up with Amu for the millionth time this month. So I thought we could go to that new built-in amusement park or something to cheer her up. You wanna came?"

I told you this school was big.

"Oh what's this I hear about an amusement park?"

We all turned to face Aoi. None had heard come out the bathroom. She was in boy mode now. I was a little disappointed about that. I already missed the girl side of her.

"Hey Aoi-kun! We're all going to the amusement to cheer up my friend Amu here." Utau said, pointing to Amu.

"Hi new to meet you. I'm Hinamori Amu." Amu said, extending her hand. Oh no.

Aoi grabbed her hand and kissed it. Amu blushed a deep red. I rolled my eyes. I mean how many times is she gonna do that, anyway?

"Sasaki Aoi is my name." Aoi turned and faced Utau."I'd love to go to the amusement park."

Utau smiled while Amu beamed.

"Okay then let's go!" I grinned with thumbs up.

Third person POV

When Aoi and Kukai got home they both flopped on their beds. It's been a long evening for both of them.

Kukai has been trying (but failing) to make Utau happy the whole time at the amusement park. It's like whatever he does, he can't make her happy.

Aoi had it a lot harder. How was she supposed to keep three girls happy while avoiding the death glares of the boys that like them? Utau had invited Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi to come with them. Aoi just didn't get why they were so dense. She could see that Rima and Nagi obviously liked each other. Rima just kept sticking to her just to make Nagi jealous. It worked pretty well.

Tadase was trying his hardest to get Amu's attention for reason. Aoi couldn't figure out why he didn't see that Amu has no interest in him what so ever. Any normal person could.

Aoi didn't know what kairi's problem was. If he wanted Yaya that much he could have did something instead of sulk. She kept dragging Aoi around to buy her candy.

Both Aoi and Kukai sighed.

"We should go to bed. We've both had long days" Kukai suggested.

"You got that right" Aoi said. She went to the bathroom and took a shower changed into a tank top and some shorts. When she came out, she found Kukai fast asleep on his bed. She giggled a bit.

She put his covers over him and bent down so she was eye level with him. She smiled warmly as she swept his brown hair out of his sleeping face.

She liked him. She liked him a lot. But she would never tell him that. She couldn't. That would be like telling him it's okay to fall in love with her. That's why she forced that promise on him. She felt if he didn't love her it would make it easier for her to stop loving him. It's not that she didn't want him to love her. Trust me she did. It's just that she wants him to be happy and loving her would never bring him happiness. It would hurt both of them.

She stood up and headed for her own bed. She tried to calm herself. She had to bear this for both their sakes.


	6. perspective of Things

**TanakaAi: Hihi minaa! Tell me how was chapter 6? I really appreciate your comments. I always like to know what I'm doing wrong. You are my viewers of course!**

**Mei: Hey Tanaka-san, instead of talking to the people who read this story and see the mess Hachiro made. He's such a filthy, **_**filthy**_** boy! Always tracking mud in the clubroom with his soccer cleats. ESPECIALLY RIGHT AFTER I CLEAN UP! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

**TanakaAi: calm down Mei! You're starting to hyperventilate! (Hands her a bag)**

**(Mei grabbed bag and starts to rapidly breathe in and out the bag) **

**Hachiro: I said I was sorry about that! Why does she keep bringing that up?**

**TanakaAi: god you are such a clueless boyfriend! I don't know she likes you so much! I'm getting a headache! HACHIRO!**

**Hachiro: yes ma'am. TanakaAi doesn't own shugo chara or whatever else she talks about.**

About a month ago, Aoi told me her first of five secrets. Ever since then, she has changed a little. She says it's because since she trusts me more she can be more of herself. I'm happy that she trusts me more and can be herself around me but this will take a little more than a month to get used to. Like how now whenever she's in the dorm, she's wearing girl clothes. It's not that _I'm _complaining, it's just she never used to do that. Then again that's not the only thing she never used to do.

Now instead of smirking all the time, Aoi smiles and giggles now. And even though it's not like I never noticed this but she flirts a lot. Mainly with ME! A couple weeks ago, I asked her why she was such a flirt and "survival skill" was all she said.

One thing that's good about this whole 'being more of myself' thing she's got going on is that it's actually helping me pass class. I know, shocker. I can learn. But back to what I was saying.

Whenever I have homework or a test, I think back to when aoi's torturing me. I think about her beautiful face. I remember her licking her perfect, plump lips and start talking about stuff I didn't understand. I never really exactly heard anything she was saying. Probably because I was too focused on her face. But since I watched her face throughout the whole study session, I could remember how her lips moved so I could make out the words she was saying.

I can read lips. I had a lot of teachers scolding and Utau's nagging to thank for it.

Speaking of Utau, she's been over at me and Aoi's dorm a lot this past month. She's been bringing Amu with her, too. Amu got this obviously crush on Aoi. The way is is all over aoi irritates me more then I'd like.

But when they leave it's just me and Aoi again. She goes to take a shower and always comes out in a tank top and these tiny shorts, with a towel around her neck and toothbrush in her mouth. She always walks to her bed like I'm not staring at her. Like those shorts didn't stir all those dirty thoughts in my head that I shouldn't be having until I'm at least in high school. Between you and me I think she knows what she does to me.

Day in and day out, she drives me crazy but strangely I just can't get enough. It doesn't matter what she does, I get this light-headed feeling. This burning in my cheeks. I've never had this feeling before.

I asked Nagi about it. He says I probably just have indigestion. I wanna believe that. I really want to believe that. But in the back of my mind I'm thinking there's no way I have been having indigestion for a whole month.

For now until I figure out this feeling I've been having, its indigestion. We'll see where it goes but I'm sure I'm not the only one here who feels this will lead to something bad.

**Hello pplz! So how was that chapter? Im not exactly sure if it was good or not but it really depends on the person, right? Also this chapter was a lot shorter than the ones I usauly write. Sorry if that disappointed you. **

**Another thing I wanted to say about this chapter is that this is just kukai's perspective on his life with Aoi a month after she tell s her first secret. The second secret is coming in a two part chapter so prepare yourself. One secret down, four left to go! Bye-bye!**


	7. My First Kiss part 1

**TanakaAi: I SAID NO ALREADY SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Kairi: come on, Ai-Chan! JUST LET US IN YOUR FANFICTION!**

**Sora: yeah Ai-Chan! You should listen to my cute, little kairi-Chan!**

**Kairi: aww! As expected of my dear sora-kun to give such thoughtful compliments!**

**(While Kairi and sora gush over each other, TanakaAi leans over to whisper to Hotaru)**

**TanakaAi: *whisper* is that mind wiper ready yet?**

**Hotaru: not yet. I'm almost done.**

**TanakaAi: good. I can finally get rid of this crazy idea of theirs that I'm might put them in my fanfiction.**

**(TanakaAi leaves room)**

**Kairi: what are you making Hotaru?**

**Hotaru: do you really want to know?**

**Kairi: *cheerfully*no!**

**(Kairi walks back over to sora while TanakaAi walks back in the room)**

**Hotaru: here finished. Now for my payment.**

**TanakaAi: go for it. It's all yours.**

**Hotaru: Shugo Chara is not owned by TanakaAi nor is anything else she talks about.**

Aoi's POV

"God you're so stupid! Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Why do you always have to insult me to get your point across?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!"

I sighed heavily. It's a bit hard to enjoy kicking video game bosses ass when your roommate and his girlfriend arguing outside the door.

I already told them to go outside if they were going to argue and you'd think be alittle quieter so the whole building wouldn't be able to hear them but NO! Nobody ever wants to listens to Aoi.

I turned off the game and reached under my pillow for my girl clothes. I was wearing them before Utau came here and started arguing with Kukai. I thought I'd change back into them since Utau doesn't come back in after one of their little agreements.

It was right after I took off my pants; I realized Kukai was standing there staring at me. It only took me a second to figure out that he was staring because I had no pants. Even though my baggy shirt came a little past my butt, he probably could tell didn't have anything but my panties on under the shirt.

I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. I smirked a bit before putting my innocent face.

"Kukai's a pervert! He's watching me change!"

The hint of pink turned into full on red all over his face when I said that. He turned around to try to hide it but I already saw.

"I am not! When I came you already had your pants off. Anyway if you're gonna change go in the bathroom and do it."

I giggled as I went into the bathroom. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face.

Most girls would be completely embarrassed if a boy saw them in their panties but not me. Probably because it was Kukai who saw. I couldn't help but tease him about it either. It's just that He's so cute when he blushes and tries to hide it.

I know I should stop liking him but it's harder than I thought it would be. Even if he knows it or not, everything he does makes me want him more than I already do.

I sighed as I put on my Capri pants and ¾ sleeve shirt. I put my long light brown hair into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom.

Kukai was playing the same video game I was playing earlier. The only difference is he was doing a lot better than I was. But of course I won't tell him that. It would ruin his 'she's better than me at everything' image he had of me.

"Having fun?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. Tons." He answered with a grin. When he ended the game, he turned to me and shot me one of signature grins with a thumbs-up. Now do you see why it's so hard to get over him? Everything he does is irresistible to me.

I smiled at him. I only show him my real smile. No one else. Kukai is the only one who has earned that.

When I walked over to my bed, I noticed I had left my suitcase open. It's where I keep my girl clothes. Do I really need to tell you why I keep them there (*cough* Utau *cough*)

I noticed something sticking out of the suitcase. I bent down to get a closer look at. It was _the_ bracelet. I grabbed in and stared blankly at. It brought back bad memories. Memories I wish I could forget.

I clenched the bracelet in my hand as I thought intensely about things I'd rather not talk about.

"Hey Aoi you wanna go to the skate park in a little while. I learned this new trick I want to show you!" he said with his usual energetic tone.

I jolted up from the spot I was kneeling at. I kept the bracelet hidden behind my back.

"Sorry Kukai. Today isn't a good day. I'm feeling kind of tired. How about we go tomorrow?" I suggested, faking a bit of exhaustion.

"Okay then we can just go tomorrow. Wanna go to the cafeteria. I think they started serving dinner already."

"Okay but you go first. I got to change. Save me a seat, alright?" I said.

"Yes sir!" he saluted playfully before leaving. It made me laugh.

Right when he left, I took the bracelet from behind my back. I stared fiercely at it before throwing it back into my suitcase. That bracelet made me angry at my past and especially me. But I never had the heart to throw it away. I picked up the bracelet and put in on.

I got dressed and left for the cafeteria. I thought deeply about the bracelet I still had on.

I got to the cafeteria and saw Kukai. He was sitting at a table with an empty chair in front of him. He had saved me a seat.

I stared at him blankly before he noticed me and called me over. I only thought one thing as I walked over to him.

I didn't think I'd say this (well not this soon) but I gonna tell him my second secret.


	8. My First Kiss part 2

**TanakaAi: YAY! I killed two birds with one stone! I got kairi and sora to off my back about putting them in my FF and I got part two of this chapter done! Can this day get any better?**

**Daichi: yea if you win my shoes back from Nobu! Ugh why do I ever play cards with you knowing I can't win?**

**Nobu: well Daichi I'd tell you how I get you to play but I can't find the right words? Kimiko would you might explaining?**

**Kimiko: no problem. Daichi the boy could con Jesus, it would be weird if he didn't get you to play.**

**Nobu: thanks Kimiko you're a doll. Now can I have 20 dollars?**

**Kimiko: sure!**

**(Before Kimiko hands Nobu the money, Daichi snatches the money)**

**Daichi: NOBU HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE MONEY FROM KIMIKO? YOU KNOW SHE'S TOO NICE AND OBLIVIOUS TO NOTICES WHAT YOU'RE DOING!**

**Nobu: first of all, I didn't take the money from her she gave it to me. Second, if like Kimiko that much just say it.**

**Daichi: SHUT UP NOBU! I DO NOT LIKE KIMIKO!**

**Nobu: its okay Daichi you don't have to lie. We all know you're in love with her. **

**TanakaAi: Nobu…..*walks up to Nobu***

**Nobu: yes Tanaka-Chan*smile***

**(TanakaAi slaps Nobu so hard he falls to the floor)**

**TanakaAi: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kimiko: way to go Ai! You're finally taking charge!*cheerfully***

**TanakaAi: SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!**

**Kimiko: Daichi she's being mean!**

**Daichi: get away from me. You're being even more clingy than usual and its irritating Me.*walks away from Kimiko***

**Kimiko: why is everyone being mean to me today?**

**Nobu: TanakaAi doesn't own shugo chara or anything else she might mention in this chapter.**

Kukai's POV

Here it is. The moment of the week I usually look forward to the least. Usually.

The teacher is passing out this week's math test as we speak. I'm pretty anxious because half the tests have been passed out.

Do you know what this means? It means for the first time I, Souma Kukai, have passed the first ever math test in my whole 8th grade career.

Oh and I didn't just pass that test, I'm really sure I aced that test. But back to reality.

The teacher had two tests left to give back, Aoi's test and yours truly.

But of course I didn't get my test last. Aoi and her damn 100 percent test.

The bell rang, signally class was over. I got ready to do what I usually do after the bell rang. Pack my stuff and wake up Aoi.

Third Person POV

This is what you're probably thinking.' Wait if the teacher was passing out tests, didn't he see her sleep'? Well since Aoi did her homework correctly and always got 100% on tests, he probably felt no need to make her pay attention in class. It was Obvious that he wasn't teaching something she didn't already know.

Nagihiko got up and walked over to a very excited Kukai.

"Hey Nagi! Can you believe it? I passed the test!" Kukai grinned, holding up his test.

"I know. How would have thought a miracle would happen so soon?" Nagihiko joked.

"The real miracle will happen when you finally admitted to liking Rima." Kukai shot back as he out his stuff away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nagi shrugged nonchalant like. He knew actually what Kukai was talking about.

"Still in denial I see." Kukai smirked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Kukai walked over to Aoi's desk, Nagi following behind him. She was still asleep. He was the one who usually woke her up.

"Hey Aoi class is over. Wake up." Kukai said while nudging her with a pencil. She didn't respond.

"Oi bum, get up. Class ended 7 minutes ago" Nagi said plainly, kicking Aoi's desk as he said it.

Kukai was a little surprised when he did that. Nagihiko usually wasn't the rowdy type.

Nagihiko was surprised by his actions too but he knows why he did it. Aoi has been pissing him off ever since Aoi started that flirting game with Rima. It was time for some pay back.

Aoi sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Damn Kukai. You're wakeup call was a bit rougher than usual. What's got you so excited?" Aoi looked on the other side of Kukai to see Nagihiko. She smirked.

"Aww if it isn't little Nagi. It's been awhile. We should really talk more."

Before Nagihiko could say anything back, Kukai butted in. he knew exactly where that conversation would be going if he didn't.

"Aoi guess what? I did second best on this week's math test!" Kukai said with excitement, very much proud of his achievement.

Immediately after Kukai said that, Aoi jolted out her seat and started darting around the room as if she was looking for something.

"What are you doing? Did you loss something?" Kukai asked.

"Well I was looking for some flying pigs because pigs should have been able to fly before you successfully pass a test." Aoi joked. Even Nagi chuckled from the joke.

Kukai punch Aoi in the arm playfully. Aoi laughed. She started putting her manga books and her test in her bag.

"But since you did the impossible, congrats!" she said. She finished with the last of her stuff she headed for the door. Kukai and Nagihiko followed suit.

"How about we celebrate you're test score?" Aoi suggested.

"Go on." Kukai said, wanting to hear more.

"How about we have movie marathon? And since its Halloween in a couple of days, we only watch scary movies."

"Cool!" Kukai grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"Good. Now let's go!" Aoi said as she grabbed Kukai's wrist as started to speed up.

"Hey where are you two going?" Nagi yelled.

"We have to get the dorm ready for the movie marathon. Tell the usual people to come tonight. You can even invite that blonde girl you like so much!" Aoi yelled back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Rima?"

"Who said I was talking about Rima?"

Nagihiko mentally slapped himself for falling in that. Aoi smirked at his reaction. Nobody kicks her desk, wakes her up, and calls her a bum without get a punishment. Well that was only half of his punishment. The other half she'd deliver at the movie marathon.

* * *

><p>SLAM!<p>

Kukai barely got in the door without smashing the snacks he had bought for the movie marathon. He ran all the way to the dorm trying to avoid Utau. Well at least until he had to see her tonight.

Aoi rushed out of her room to see what that noise was. As usually when no one was around, she didn't have her hat on and clipped her bangs so they weren't in her face. She was wearing a black v-neck and shorts.

Kukai would have stared but he was too tired. Right now he was too focused on catching his breath. He threw the snacks on the table and flopped on the couch. (**A/n: all the dorms look like a mini condo without a kitchen 'because the campus is so big.**)

"Wow you're tired and you're not staring at me? What happened to you?" Aoi asked, sitting at the spot next to him.

He turned his head to her and gave her the 'you know what happened' look. She nodded, indicating that she knew what he talking about.

"This time I really didn't know what the hell she was angry about this time. So I just ran to get the out of there. I don't know where this relationship went wrong."

He was frustrated. Always frustrated when it came to Utau. At this point he didn't know what do anymore.

While he pondered his relationship with his girlfriend, Aoi had already come up with a solution to his problem. Actually it's more of a temporary one but I'll help.

"Kukai maybe this isn't totally your fault."

"Wait what do you mean 'totally'" he asked but she ignored him and continued talking.

"Maybe its sexual tension between you. Like Rima and little Nagi. They fight all the time but if they had good make out session, they probably wouldn't fight all the time." She explained.

"That sounds about right."

"So when the last time was you guys did any of that type of stuff?"

Kukai started thinking but soon stop because thinking that hard was making his head hurt.

"I don't even remember the last time we kissed" he sighed in defeat," but then again it's not the easiest thing to get some form of affection from an angry girlfriend" he added.

Aoi couldn't help but agree with what Kukai was saying. Since she's a quick thinker she soon thought up another idea.

"Well Kukai I will teach you a trick that works on 95% of angry girlfriend."

"Alright but what if Utau is part of that other 5% of angry girlfriends?"

"Then she'll get even angry at you and hurt you severely." Kukai winced alittle at the 'hurt you severely' part.

"But don't worry you'll be fine. I don't suggest stuff I'm not sure about." She said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay let me hear it."

"You know how she gets mad at you, right?"

"More than I'd like but yeah."

"Whenever she gets mad, you have to kiss her mid-sentence then smile and say 'you're cute when you're angry'."

"Really that's it. That's all I have to do?"

"What is that too hard for you to do?"

"No it's just that that might be hard to do. Considering its me we're talking about here."

Aoi started to think again after Kukai said that. She forgot that Kukai wasn't very good at executing plans, no matter how simple it is. If he messes it up, Utau will know something's going on.

"Then let's practice." Aoi cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"God Kukai why do such dumb things? You're so stupid!"

Aoi was mimicking Utau's voice. She even pouted the same way Utau was. Kukai thought it was funny how high Aoi was making her voice. He laughed.

Aoi stopped her act and hit Kukai in the arm playfully.

"Stop laughing and get serious! I'm only doing this to help you!" Aoi scolded.

"Okay mommy dearest."

Aoi took a deep breath before talking in her 'Utau' voice.

"Kukai how many times have I told you to call me this week? How dense can you ge-"

Kukai interrupted her with the kiss he was instructed to give her. When they separated Aoi looked him straight in the eye.

"No Kukai like this!"

Aoi grabbed him by his collar and smashed her lips into his. It wasn't as rough and sloppy like Kukai had expected. It was actually the opposite. It was a long, soft kiss. It felt like forever before they separated.

"See it has to long and soft that way it'll relax her a bit. Plus if you pull her in like I did you, you ca-"

Kukai had pulled Aoi in by the waist, kissing her again. That kiss she gave him made Kukai want another one. It was like he couldn't control his body.

Aoi was taken by surprise by his sudden kiss but soon found herself kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he happily obeyed. Before they both knew it both their tongues were having a party of their own.

Aoi was her back by this time, still deep into the kiss. Same went for Kukai. But thing is they've always wanted this. Even if they didn't know it.

Every time one of them pulled away, the other one pulled them right back in. They made that kiss last as long as possible because they both knew they couldn't it again without it being wrong. Finally they pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily.

Aoi looked at Kukai. She leaned her forehead on his and giggled.

"You did it wrong." Kukai grinned at her words.

He thought this was much better than the awkward silence he had expected. Leave it to Aoi to do the opposite of what he expects.

That's when they both heard a knock at the door.

Kukai's POV

I got up to opened the door. It was probably the guys coming to help and to give me the movies they got.

"Aww it's over. I thought we would play some more." Aoi teased as she got up.

"Shut up and go in the room so I can see who's at the door!" that earned me a smirk and wave goodbye, which I didn't get. She was only going to her room.

I shrugged it off and the door. It was Nagi, Tadase, and kairi.

"Hey" I said, moving aside to let them in. they smiled and nodded in response. Kairi was carrying a bag.

"What's with the bag" I asked, pointing to the bag. Before he could tell me someone cut in.

"Ugh Kukai who's at the door? It better be that intern from the eastern cafeteria with my oranges! I keep that secret about the bug in my food and this is what I get? Him being late. I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here!"

Aoi opened the room door. She looked irritated. Aoi was looking at her cell phone so she didn't notice us, she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a white shirt that said 'rebel' in bold print over it. She had on gray cargo shorts with chains clipped on the belt loops and black low top converse. Today her beanie was orange. Also she had this bracelet she's been wearing all week which is weird because she never wears anything two days in a row.

Me on the other hand, I kept it pretty simple today. I was wearing a white v-neck with a gray cardigan, black skinny jeans, and my red vans.

Aoi's annoyance disappeared when she saw the guys. She smirked with that look in her eye. I should have seen this coming. Those three haven't been on good terms with Aoi since the whole carnival (even longer for Nagi). And Aoi had a tendency to make these kinds of things worse.

"Well if it isn't Tadase, kairi, and little Nagi. Why are you here? The party doesn't start for a half hour."

"We're here to help. Why else would we get here early?" Nagi said bluntly.

Aoi's eye twitched in annoyance but it was so quick that I think I was the only one that caught it. She also has a plan. She never lets her emotions show physically or her enemies will know what she's thinking. So by hiding that twitch, I know that she has a plan that will ruin the night them.

I probably should be a good friend and tell them that their night is gonna be a disaster but why should I ruin Aoi's fun by telling? I should just shut up and enjoy the show. Plus if I did, Aoi would strangle me unconscious.

"What's in the bag?" Aoi asked.

Tadase perked up at the question. He immediately grabbed the bag from Kairi. He took this container out of the bag. It was full of cake.

"I got it from the bakery near the high school campus." He smiled.

Lair. Nobody has gone to that bakery since the old baker went off of bad meat and started putting crap in the baked goods.

"Lair! Not one person has gone there since that old man got mad cow and put shit in all the food!" I laughed but covered it up quickly. I was thinking the same thing.

"If you're going to lie at least make it a good lie. We all know you bake them." Before Tadase could defend himself, Aoi continued her rant.

"I know this because we have the same home Ec. Classes but just because I slept in that class doesn't mean I don't know whose top in the class. I know what you're thinking 'I only lied because I thought you guy would think it's gay'. Well it." By this time, Nagi and I had burst into laughter. Even Kairi was laughing silently.

Aoi walked up to Tadase, putting her hand on his shoulder. He was still in shock.

"It not that bad Tadase. In reality, most gay guys can't cook" Aoi started heading for the door. She stopped and looked back at me.

"You are coming with me?" I nodded.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Nagi asked.

"Kukai and I are going to get my late delivery. Maybe we'll go get that petite girl you're so fond of. You know how much she loves me."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE RIMA!"

"For the last time who said I was talking about her but then again she does like me way better than you."

I had to stop this conversation before it got out of hand.

"Don't worry Nagi. We'll be back before the girls come. Just make sure everything goes okay until we come back."

He looked unsure if he agrees to it or not. On the other hand how could he refuse his best friend? He sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I grinned while Aoi smirked.

"Thanks little Nagi! You're a doll." that was the last thing she said before dragging me out with her.

* * *

><p>We were already out the dorm building, about 5 minutes from the eastern cafeteria. She only took me since I keep stealing all the oranges she steals from the good cafeteria.<p>

"Hey Kukai look over there!"

Aoi pointed in the distance. I followed her finger to see 4 girls walking in our direction. Before I could react, Aoi started to run up to them. You could she does that a lot. I wasn't so sure about running over there since Utau is over there and she'll probably yell at me for running away her early.

That's when Aoi she shot me a silly grin and thumbs up. It was almost like she was making fun of me but I know she was trying to help. I couldn't help but smile at her. She always knows how to make me feel better. I started to run faster so I could to catch up to her. She had already reached the girls.

"Rima when you get to my dorm just ask little Nagi where I am and when he says I'm not there, just pouted and act all upset. Then say 'I really wanted to see Aoi'. The look on his face will be hilarious!" she and Rima were laughing at the thought. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Nagi. He didn't anything to you." I said, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes he did! He kicked my desk and called me a bum. I am so getting payback!" Aoi was getting way too excited about but why rain on her parade.

"Oh yea I almost forgot."

Aoi searched her pockets until she found this bag of candy. She handed to Yaya, whose face light up when she saw it. That made me laugh.

"OH MY GOD WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE? THEY'RE SOLD OUT IN ALL THE CANDY SHOPS!"

"I know. I got the candy shop on the west side to make a special deliver. They owe me one." Aoi bragged.

"Everybody owes you a favor." I said.

"So I'm good like that!" she shot back.

That's when it hit me. She hasn't said anything. Something's not right. Every time I see her I can't get her to shut up. Utau must super pissed at me.

"Hey Utau" was all could say. I mentally slapped myself for that. That was probably the worst way I could have started.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Utau pouted and turned her head. She obviously doesn't want to see me. I sighed.

"Why? I wanted to see you." it wasn't a lie. I actually did.

"Why? WHY? Kukai you ran away from my in the god damn store! Why wouldn't I be mad?" she turned to face me. She looked she was going to cry.

"Okay how about we leave you two alone for a minute."

Aoi started shooing Rima, Amu, and Yaya into a different direction. Aoi turned around to face me as shooed them away. It was another one of those things that only I saw. She was hugging the air. I didn't get it first but then it came to me.

"Typical Kukai. Ignore me until I shut up. You know why you don't-" I cut her off with a kiss. She tensed up but she started relax. She didn't expect it so that made it even better. I pulled away from her and looked at her. She blushed and looked away. She pouted which made me laugh. I pulled her in for a hug.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." she buried her face in my chest and held on my shirt tightly. "You are so stupid Kukai."

It felt like a while we stood like that. Then we heard someone clear their throat loudly. It was Aoi, Amu, Yaya, and Rima. Once Utau saw them she moved away from me so fast like they we were doing something wrong.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but me and Kukai have a deliver to pick up and you girls have some movies to watch."

"But aren't you coming with us?" Amu asked. She really wants Aoi to come.

Aoi just laughed. She took Amu by the hand and spun her around.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be there just alittle late. Just save a piece of cake. You and I can sure it, okay?" Aoi winked at her. Amu blushed and nodded.

"Good now come on Kukai if we make a run for it we'll only miss the first half of the movie." Aoi started walking. I looked back at Utau.

"Go already but if you make me mad again I won't forgive you." I grinned.

"Wouldn't expect you to."

* * *

><p>Aoi and I running for the cafeteria. It was farther than we had thought. It was silent except for the jingle of charms on that bracelet. That bracelet meant something important. Aoi never does something without a reason.<p>

"So are you gonna tell me about the bracelet or what?"

"Not beating around the bush are we?"

"Nope" she laughed.

She suddenly stopped running. I stopped to see what was wrong with her. Aoi looked at me with a stern face. Suddenly, I knew what this was about.

"My second secret." I sighed deeply.

"Then I guess we should walk." I smiled.

Aoi's POV

We started to walk. It was at a slow pace so it made it easier to talk.

"Well you remember when I told you I was bullied, right?" Kukai nodded," the bullying didn't start right away. It was the direct effect of what happened between me and my two best friends, Suzumi Momoka and Yamada Tsubaki."

I twisted the bracelet around so Kukai could see the 'forever' written on it.

"I've known them since I was six. Momoka and I are the same age while Tsubaki is 3 years older than us. Even though he was older, he was always good to us. That's probably why Momoka liked him so much. But something made Tsubaki change. He started to hang with us less and ignoring us more. It broke Momoka's heart. We were in 6th grade at the time."

I looked Kukai deep in the eye. It must have startled him so bad he stopped walking all together.

"That when it happened." I started to walk ahead of him so see my face. I had to get myself together fast when I heard Kukai catching up with me.

"In the middle of 7th grade, Tsubaki started talking to us again. He even walked us home after school. Momoka was so happy. She said that he had asked her out, too. I was happy for her. I thought things were finally working out but then one day after school I had cleaning duty. After I got done I was putting my stuff away when Tsubaki came in. I told him that we could leave since I was done but he had other ideas."

I paused. I didn't want Kukai to know but I have to or I'd be breaking our promise.

"He kissed me but I pulled away quickly. That was my first kiss. Stolen by him." i stared at my feet like they were the most intresting thing i had ever seen.

"I asked him what the he was he kissed me again. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. Then he pulled away and grabbed my wrist. His grip of my wrist was so strong I had to go to the hospital to get it checked out. He said that I had this coming for teasing him the way I did. I never remember any teasing though. He started kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt. He was covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was helpless to the point where I almost got raped. If Momoka didn't come in I don't want I would have done. She didn't know what to think. I tried to tell her what happened but she didn't believe me. She said Tsubaki had told her how I tried to have sex with so he could leave her. That's about the time the bullying started. Momoka must have started those rumors about me plus how I looked didn't help."

I took a glimpse of Kukai. He looked angry. He clenched fists so hard, they were turning white. It looked like he'd snap at any minute. I would have tried to calm him down but he was doing it himself.

I stopped talking. It had to be a whole five minute before I talked again. I stared at the moon. "You know it was on a night like this Momoka gave me this bracelet. Tsubaki got a necklace so he could hide under his shirt. It's weird how a friendship like ours crumbled down so fast." I looked at Kukai. He seems to have calmed down. "anyway let's go get what we can for."

"yea let's go" he said.

"you coming?"Kukai looked back at me.

"oh yea" I hadn't realized I stopped walking. But for some reason, after telling Kukai my second secret, I wasn't in the mood for oranges.


	9. Love

**Hihi! I know I haven't updated in awhile. I couldn't focus and then I started another story so that didn't help. So I hope you like this chapter! So sorry about the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara**

Aoi's POV

The snow fall to the ground. Each one different in their own way. It looked like a white blanket covering the ground. And that's all I wrote for my literacy poem due next week. What? You thought I was outside describing the scenery to you.

Like hell I'd be out. There isn't any snow outside but it was pretty damn cold. Then again it is the middle of December.

Kukai has been teasing me about being afraid of the cold and snow. He says as the perfect being, I shouldn't be afraid of stuff like that. Just to let you know I am nowhere near afraid of those things. But if Kukai says it one more time I might have to give him a mouthful of my fist.

I looked at my watch to see the time. I sighed. I was going to have to finish my poem later. I grimaced as I put on my jacket. I was gonna have to brave the cold I hated so much. I had an appointment with the principal.

I took one last look at the calendar that sat on my desk. I giggled at my sudden thought.  
>She'd be pissed if I didn't come see her on her birthday.<p>

* * *

><p><span> Kukai's POV<span>

I walked slowly in my room. I threw my book bag on the floor and plopped in my bed. I sighed into my pillow.

"Oh my god! Did Utau get mad and stalk you again?" that's what you think happened right? No the exact opposite happened. She is not angry with me and she been avoiding but instead this has been going on for weeks.

This is defiantly not what Aoi said was gonna happen. We are going to have a serious talk when she gets here. Ah guess who just came in.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person's POV<span>

Aoi was talking off her jacket when Kukai came out his room.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know you are a girl." Kukai looked her up and down. She was wearing gray skinny jeans and a blue long-sleeved turtle was going to say snappy comeback but kept it to herself since wasn't in the mood. She sighed and sat on the couch.

"I went to talk to the principal about something important. He already knows I'm a girl so I thought it was okay and since it gets so dark fast, barely anyone was outside."

"What did you have to talk to the principal about?"

"Don't worry about it." that had came alot harsher than Aoi had meant it to be, almost a growl even.

"Sorry for asking then." She covered her face with her hands and her head.

"No I'm sorry shouldn't have said that. I'm just upset that's all." she uncovered her face to give Kukai a sad smile.

"So what do you needed to talk about Kukai?"

"How did you-"

"Perfect beings can read minds remember?"Aoi joked. Kukai laughed.

"It's about Utau."

"I already told you my advice might not work." she said, knowing exactly what he was going say.

"But now she won't even come near and she avoids me all the time!" Kukai whined.

"Maybe you smell bad. You play alot of sports."

"Stop with the jokes you know what I mean."

"Fine. Maybe you pissed her off again. You do lots of stupid things that get her mad and the time you can't even remember what you did. Just go confront her about it and say sorry for whatever it is you did."

"Thanks Aoi. Only you can give me advice and insult my intelligence at the same time."

"It was my pleasure." she smirked.

She went into her room and shut the door. Aoi didn't tell Kukai what she really thought was wrong with Utau. She thought of it as a worst case scenario thing so she didn't tell. It would totally crash him if she did. And even if Aoi knew it or not Utau is one of the only things stopping her from falling in love with Kukai completely.

* * *

><p><span> Kukai's POV<span>

Either I have gotten really bad at finding Utau or she become really good at hiding. I don't know maybe alittle bit of both.

Right now I'm in the park looking for her. I asked her roommate where she might be. She told me to check here. I sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" I turned around and saw her. Utau was running towards some guy with white hair. Ha-ha he has a stupid hair color. But back to the situation. I don't think either of them saw me so I hid behind a tree.

"Well maybe if you give me something I might forgive you." he smirked. It scared me how much that looked like Aoi's smirk. That's when Utau kissed the guy on the lips.

Before I knew it I went from behind that tree to punching the guy in the face.

"What the hell man!" the guy yelled at me, while holding his cheek.

"Oh my god Kukai! Why did you do that!" I turned to her. She flinched sensing that I defiantly wasn't in the mood.

"You wanna tell me why you were kissing him before let you start asking me question!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Kukai I was going to tell you but that kiss happened and I couldn't bring myself to do it!" at this point she was full on crying but honestly I didn't care.

"How about I save you the trouble then? We're over." I said it as coldly as I could without her hearing the sadness in my voice. I walked away telling myself it didn't matter even though it was killing me inside.

* * *

><p><span>Aoi's POV<span>

I zipped up my coat and put my hat loosely. I was hungry so I thought I should check out the cafeteria is serving (the good one). As I reached for the knob, the door opened.

"Oh hey Kukai! I was just about to go get something to eat! Wanna come with-" he pulled me in and kissed me. It was rough, sloppy, and it wasn't him at all. I pulled away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kukai!" I yelled. He didn't answer so I just pushed pass him and left.

* * *

><p>I had been walking around for at least an hour. It started snowing earlier and I'm freezing my butt off. I was ready to go back to the dorm but I didn't want to see him. I was still mad about the kiss and me being the stubborn person that I am, I refused to go back.<p>

As I walked I heard two people arguing. It sounded so familiar. It was little Nagi and Rima.

"If you are _so_ sick of arguing, then just leave me alone!" Rima screamed at him. She bumped into me. She looked up with watery eyes. When she realized it was me, she hugged me. I rubbed her back for confront. When I saw little Nagi running towards us, I whispered to her.

"He's coming over here. Don't worry I'll cover you. Just wipe your tears away in the meantime" she nodded and let go of me. At that moment, I moved away from Rima and blocked little Nagi.

"What do you want? You're the last person I want to see right now!" he said harshly.

"It doesn't matter. What matter is what just happened between you and Rima?" I said.

"What is there to discuss. She hates me. That's all." I smirked. He seemed confused.

"What?"

"She doesn't hate you. She likes you idiot. She only says that because she thinks you hate her." He looked shock by what I told him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Look just tells her how you feel okay?"With that I ran back over to Rima. She was still crying.

"See! He hates me!" she cried.

"No he doesn't Rima. If anything he loves you." She was shocked but then pouted.

"You're lying."

"Well how about you go make up and ask him yourself." I wiped away the last of her tears. I gave her alittle push towards little Nagi. She reluctantly walked over. I gave little Nagi a thumbs up for good luck before walking away.

* * *

><p>I slurped up the rest of my ramen. It was my 4th bowl. The shop owner isn't surprised by it at all. I come here all the time when I'm not in the cafeteria with Kukai.<p>

I slumped back in my chair, satisfied with my meal. My phone vibrated. It scared me so bad I almost fell out my chair. It was a text from Amu.

From: Amu

To: Aoi

How is Kukai doin?

I looked at my phone with a confused face.

To: Amu

From: Aoi

Wat r u talkin about

After a few minutes my phone vibrated again. I looked wide-eyed at the text I got.

From: Amu

To: Aoi

He caught Utau with another guy nd broke up with her

I got up from the chair and ran to the exit.

"Hey Aoi! Where are you going? You didn't pay yet!" the middle aged man yelled.

"Not now old man! Just put it on my tab!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Aoi run as fast as she could back to the dorm.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she thought.

She caught her breath before she went in. when she did go in, Kukai got up from the couch to face her.

"Look Aoi. I'm sorry about-" he was stopped by Aoi's sudden hug.

"Don't be Kukai. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have seen what was wrong instead of getting mad at you and leaving all alone. I must be a suckish perfect being. I keep letting you down, don't I?" she had him tighter and buried her face in his chest.

Kukai couldn't help but smile at her. She was already making him feel better.

"No. I think you're doing just fine." he hugged her back. She looked up with a smile.

"How about I make it up to you Kukai. Got any request?"

"Well you could wear those shorts you know I like so much." that earn him a slap on the arm and a 'pervert'," or you could help me study for that math test we have on Friday."

"okay." Aoi rolled up her sleeves and put on her game face. "Let's do this."

"Why are you so serious? You know we're only studying right?"

"But you know it's not the easiest thing in the world to teach you math."

"Whatever"

* * *

><p>As usual, Kukai has been zoned out ever since they started studying. He's been staring at her for 7 minutes straight. She probably knew but he could care less.<p>

He sighed. He should listen to what she's saying so he decided to try. As his eyes went from her face to the paper she was writing on, he saw something he wished he didn't see. There were scars on her wrist. He looked away quickly, thinking it was his imagination.

"You saw them didn't you?" she asked, not looking away from the equation. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. She put the pencil down and her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones.

"It's been awhile since the last time I cut myself. Probably the day before we first met." she smiled sadly, "my mother's death is what triggered the cutting. When I was little, my dad was always working so it was just my mom and I but my mom never let me feel sad about it. She always encouraged me, praised me for the good things I did, and always gave me a smile that could make anyone happy. She always told me to try new things but never pushed me to do anything I didn't want to. I wanted to keep her smiling, so I did anything I could to make her happy. That's probably why it seems like I'm good at everything. My mom was my everything and then fate took her away from me." Aoi's smile faded.

"She died. The cops told me she committed suicide. I was devastated. I don't know how long I cried. After she died nothing seemed to go right. My dad quit his job. He wouldn't even talk to me let alone look at me. Tsubaki was ignoring Momoka and Momoka couldn't focus so they were no help. I was all alone. Cutting was the only way to let out the pain. It was the only pain I could control."

Kukai felt bad for her. He wanted to hold her and make all her pain go away. He always wants to see that smile she only showed him. Then it came to him. The feelings he's been feeling for these past months, the way he's feeling now. It was never indigestion. It was love. He's in love with Aoi. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Aoi's voice.

"But it's different now Kukai. I'm happy now and I want to show her how good I'm doing. I want visit her grave on her birthday next week but I couldn't get approved by the principal for a day pass. So I don't know what I'm gonna do yet but I'll figure something out." Aoi said.

"Let's sneak out then." Kukai suggested. Aoi thought about that but hadn't seriously considered it

"We can go together. I got your back." He grinned. She smiled. Aoi loved his enthusiasm.

"Ok."


	10. Happy Birthday

**Hihi everyone! Tell me was the last chapter any good because I'm not very sure about it. I'm hoping someone will tell me. You guys who are my readers I like to hear your opinion since I want to make my story good enough so it won't seem like I'm wasting your time. Anyway let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara. If I did Ikuto would have actually kissed Amu.**

* * *

><p><span>Three Person POV<span>

It was windy and cold that day. It hadn't snowed yet but it was to be expected soon since it was December.

A sudden burst of air came. Kukai stumbled a bit not seeing it coming. But she stood in front of him unwavering, her back towards him. Her long brown hair whipped in wind even though she had a hat on.

She never took her eye off of what was before her. His guess is we were here.

"Let's go." She said, pulling her scarf over her nose and cheeks. They were slightly red from the cold. She shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and entered the cemetery.

Oh if you don't know let me caught you up. A couple of weeks before winter break Kukai agreed to sneak out of the school with Aoi to visit her mom's grave on her birthday. It took a couple of hours but they finally got there.

He jogged to catch up with her. Aoi had been distracted ever since we left. Kukai don't mind though. He knows she has a lot on her mind.

Aoi told him her mother's birthday was the 24th aka Christmas eve, which is today. Usually anyone else would be upset for having to come today but he didn't have anything to do. Well since he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore.

Aoi came to a halt. Kukai almost toppled over her. He looked over Aoi (which wasn't hard since she barely reaches his mouth) to see what had made her stop like that.

It was a giant bronze statue of a woman. She looked exactly like Aoi but with longer hair and older. She had a smile on her face. It looked like Aoi's smile but Aoi's were sadder. At this point, Kukai lowered my view to her gravestone to read it. It was much bigger than all the others.

"Hey mom. It's been awhile. Two years to this day since I lasted visited you huh?" she put her gloved hand on the smooth surface and closed her eyes, as if she was trying to send her feelings through her touch.

She opened her and brought her hand to her chest. She smiled weakly, never looking away from her mother's grave.

"Sorry I didn't come last year or the year before. Father wouldn't let me go. I really wanted to tell you what was happening. I needed to talk to someone about everything." She paused for a moment.

"But now I know that I have people who will actually listen." Aoi stole a quick glance at Kukai, "I have friends who love and support me now. It feels good. I guess we both can say that I'm a lot better than two years." She then pushed her sleeve up revealing her self-inflicted cuts. Kukai avoided the sight. He hates looking at them.

"I bet you were watching over me when I did the first time. I know how much I've been disappointing you for doing it for so long." She touched her scars lightly,"they healed up pretty good. You only notice the newer ones. You know, I haven't cut myself in almost a year." Aoi pulled her sleeve down and starting gazing at the sky. She was in a trance-like state. Kinda like when Kukai's start thinking really hard.

"Do you remember when I was 10 and I missed your birthday, mom? I was hanging out with Tsubaki and Momoka so late that I missed the party everyone threw for you. You pouted, threw a temper tantrum, and made me promise to spend the whole day with you on your next birthday. That was one of my favorite memories of you." Aoi touched the gravestone and gave a small smile, her eyes were glassy. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Happy birthday mama" she quickly wiped the tear away. She sped walked over to Kukai.

"We can leave now" she mumbled.

"Are you sure? There isn't anything else you need to say before we leave?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

* * *

><p>They had just got out of the graveyard. She was walking ahead of him. Not that Aoi meant to. She was feeling alittle giddy and content at how well it went. She sped up her pace without noticing it. She gasped slightly when she saw the snow starting to fall.<p>

Kukai watched her from behind, watching her gasp over the snow. Probably the meeting with her mother was making her more excited over stuff she once called 'my worst enemy'. He watched her cup her hands to catch the snow. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized they instantly melt when they touch her hand.

Now she just watched the snow, analyzing each one to see what made them so different from each other. She smiled, probably figuring out her own question.

Kukai smiled as he watched her from afar. I truly loved her. He could feel it.

He always thought she was perfect but after being around her for so long and getting to know her like he did, he realized something. Maybe she was never actually perfect, just perfect to him. No matter how he looked at it, she was amazing.

"You're amazing Aoi" he blurted out without thinking. Aoi stopped right in her tracks.

She turned and gave him the 'are you serious' look. He rubbed the back off his neck and grinned goofily, his cheeks feeling hot. He immediately felt stupid for saying that out loud.

She giggled at his response. She spun her heels and walked up to him. She fixed his scarf with a small smile on her face.

"You're not half bad yourself Kukai"


	11. Hiding

**Hihi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update oranges in awhile! I was writing chapters for my other story since I didn't update that in a long time! Hehe I'm horrible aren't I? But thanks to all of you who still support my story because there would be no story without you! **

**Now onward to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Kukai's POV<span>

I ran down the hall, looking side to side to make sure no one was here. I continued to run until I found the perfect hiding spot. The janitor's closet.

I yanked opened the door and went in. I closed it slowly so it didn't make a sound. I sat down on the floor quietly. I knew I was gonna be here for awhile. Well at least until school was out. Out of nowhere someone punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I winced. The person 'shh' me and I shut up. It was Aoi. Looks like we both had the same bright idea.

"What are you doing here Kukai? Get bent! This is my hiding place!" she whisper/yelled.

"Hey they're after me too" I said in the same tone. She rolled her eyes.

Now all of you are probably wondering what we're so scared of that it has us hiding in stinky janitor closets. Two words.

Fan. Girls.

See the thing is the spring dance is this Saturday. And all the fan girls who haven't gotten a date have been chasing me around. I have managed to avoid the whole thing for a month now.

I was getting real fidgety from sitting on the floor quietly so I decided to talk to Aoi. She was really quit herself so I knew she was thinking hard.

"Hey Aoi" when I said that she seemed to come back to the real world.

"What do you want Kukai. I'm thinking."

"You know if you think to hard you'll get a headache" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Kukai you say that like I'm you." I pouted.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Resent is a pretty big word. Where'd you learn that?" she asked. How in every conversation we have she manages to insult my intelligence?

"Well I was coping Nagi's homework and-"

"Makes sense. I should've known that." Right after she said that she went back to thinking. I decided to try again.

"So…who you taking to the dance?" I asked, not really thinking about it. She didn't answer so I guess she didn't hear. I sighed. Looks like we're gonna be sitting in silence until schools over.

"I'll probably end up taking Amu. She broke up with her boyfriend. Again." Aoi's alittle late with an answer to my question but hey she's talking.

"What about you? Are you going Kukai?" you know even though I've been avoiding my fan girls who wanted me to be their date, I haven't really thought about if I'm going or not.

"I'm not going. I don't have a date so I'll probably be bored and the third wheel." Aoi looked surprised by my answer. Out of nowhere she pounced on me. It didn't take her long to pin me down. For someone smaller and skinner than me, she is very strong.

"Go to the dance Kukai!" she demanded. She might scare me but no way am I letting her win this argument.

"Nu-uh nope. There's no way I'm going to that thing." I said while shaking my head. She pouted.

"Come on Kukai. You have to. Amu will drag me there and just leave me all alone. Then I'll be bored and the third wheel."

"The answer's still no." I was holding my ground better than expected.

Her face fell when I said that. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kukai. For me?" she said sweetly. Oh no she's using _that_ on me. That's the sixth time this week and I can tell you all sixth I lost the argument.

"no." I mumbled, trying not to look at her. If I did I'd, she would win the right there.

She put her hand on my cheek and made me look her eye. Now I was looking into her big, brown, puppy do- ugh bad Kukai! Be strong! You must resist!

"I need you Kukai so please come." I groaned inwardly. God Aoi you're killing me here.

She batted her eyelashes, knowing full well she almost had me. Ah, and there goes the rest of my willpower. Well, I tried.

"okay I'll go." She jumped off of me and looking very accomplished. Either she was really happy I'm going or she's rubbing it in my face. I dusted off the dirt on my shirt.

"just to let you know, it won't work next time." i said.

"you said that the third time." She said. I shugged.

"a man can dream can't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi! I know this wasn't much or very good but I wanted to give something to excuse the late up! But what I will tell you is that next chapter, Aoi's fourth secret will finally be revealed! And hopefully that will be a much better chapter! R&amp;R! TEEHEE!<strong>


	12. Broken Promises

**Hihi everyone! I changed that summary! You like? I think it's better than the first one though! Oh and I'd like to address a review that everyone is probably wondering about! And since I make you guys wait so long I'll tell you! (WARNING: what I'm about to say is a spoiler so if you don't want to know skip the author's note.) Aoi will be everyone that she is a girl (very soon actually!) probably in the next chapters! So without further ado, here's oranges! TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p>This dance is such a blast! Kukai couldn't believe how much fun he was having! Note the sarcasm. He was having a horrible time. Amu came with Ikuto so Aoi decided she didn't need to come but for some strange reason she insisted that he still go. Kukai was sitting at some random table, eating snacks and watching his friends have fun.<p>

He could dance with practically any girl he wanted to right now but he didn't feel like it. Kukai guessed the boredom was delaying him. At this he didn't really care. He just wanted this whole dance to be over.

He laid his head down on one of the chairs, looking up at the ceiling. Kukai started thinking about what Aoi was doing right now. How right about now she'd be fast sleep on the coach from watching TV, with cans of soda and chips everywhere. He laughed at the thought. It was times like those that he wonders what he ever saw in her. Then immediately after thinking that, so many reasons popped up into his head that he couldn't even focus on just one. You could say it's one of the side effects of falling in love with someone. It's all the little things you can't help but love about that person.

"So do you plan on sulking the whole time your here?" it was Nagi who had brought Kukai out of his daydreaming state. Kukai ignored him and continued looking at the ceiling. He could hear Nagi sigh. Then he was yet again taken out of his daydream by a slap on the head.

"Ow!" Kukai turned his head slightly to see Ikuto looking down at him.

"Girly boy's right. You can't lie around here all night. Especially if my sister isn't here." It was Kukai who sighed this time.

"1) thanks for bringing up Utau. That makes feel so much better. 2) I am not moping; I just don't feel like doing anything. 3) Did your girlfriends tell you to come give me this pep talk? Because it sucks."

"Well sorry, yeah you are moping, and no they didn't send us here" Nagi answered. Ikuto tapped Nagihiko.

"Do you know that girl who just walked in?" Nagi shrugged.

"Never seen her before. She might be in high school. Her looks are the type you never forget." Ikuto smirked.

"I know for a fact that girl doesn't go to high school. I would definitely remember her." Kukai frowned.

He couldn't see who they were talking because of the fact that he was laying down on some chairs and the table blocked his vision. He was tempted to sit up and have look but he thought those were just making it up. But then again one look couldn't hurt. Kukai sit up and turned around slowly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The girl had walked in not too long ago. She had on this orange dress that went perfectly with her slightly tanned skin. The dress was strapless and stopped alittle after mid-thigh. It had a wide silver beaded waistband and the dress had a gathered skirt with a bubble hem. Her light brown hair was tied into a high ponytail by a braid. In the ponytail were a few smaller braids. Her hair was curled at the end. Her silver strappy heels matched her silver bangles and necklace. Her big brown eyes scanned the crowd. By this time half the people (mostly boys) were staring at her. Kukai was the only one who knew who mystery girl was. It was Aoi!

Aoi lit up when she saw Kukai sitting at the table. She ran over to him to and hugged him. Kukai was still in shocked so he didn't react. Nagihiko's and Ikuto's jaws dropped from the scene going on in front of them.

"Souma-kun! I missed you so much!" Kukai's shock wore off.

"What are you going here?" Kukai asked the girl clinging to his arm. She smiled.

"Well when you ask to come here with you and I told you I had other things to do and you looked really sad. So I canceled so I could come here. I hate seeing Souma-kun sad." Aoi kissed him on the cheek. Kukai could feel his face heat up.

"I-it's okay. You're here now right" Kukai had an urge to face-palm. He can't believe he just said that. He could barely resist Aoi now. With her dressed like that she had him wrapped around her little finger. Kukai and Aoi turned around they heard a cough. It was Rima and Amu. They both looked Aoi up and down.

"Hey Kukai you wanna introduce to your friend?" Nagi suggested.

"Your very pretty friend might I say" Ikuto winked. Amu slapped him in the arm.

"Oh yeah guys...this is...um..." Kukai started, trying to think of a quick lie. Aoi quickly cut in.

"Oh I'm Aoi's twin sister, Ai. I'm surprised he doesn't talk about me." She lied. Nagi rolled his eyes.

"That's because he's too busy flirting with our women." Aoi's eye twitched. How dare he talk about her like that? She'd show him.

"You must be that guy my brother talked about. Little Nagi was it? You know you're as girly looking as he described. I mean you don't look like the type to cross dress on the weekend." Nagi crushed his cup. Rima and Ikuto were laughing really hard. Kukai felt that was a good sign for him to get Aoi far from Nagihiko before she said anything else.

"Phew I'm gonna have to talk to Aoi about that tomorrow." Rima said, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah me too" Nagihiko scowled.

"Okay Ai. How about we go dance?" before she could answer, Kukai dragged her away from the table.

The dance wasn't that far from being over. All that was left were slow songs. Kukai put his arm Aoi waist and she tensed up.

"You okay?" he asked. She looked down at her feet.

"Sorry I'm still new at this whole dress thing." That made a lot of sense. He had never seen her in dress before.

"Like you're insecure?" he questioned. She smiled weakly.

"You could say that."

"Well don't. You look amazing." He said, pulling her in by the waist. They smiled at each other.

"Thanks" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Souma-kun" she started while playing with the back of his hair. She probably knew how much he liked it or else she wouldn't do it.

"Don't call me that Aoi. It reminds me of when we first we met." Aoi rolled her eyes.

"Kukai I'm pretending to be someone else. That means I have to act until the coast is clear. But our friends keep watching us like hawks so I'm gonna be doing the whole 'pretty girly girl' thing for awhile" she kissed him on the nose. "okay?" Kukai grinned.

"You should do that more." Kukai told her.

"What? Being more of a girl?"

"No not that Aoi. I mean showing affection." Aoi pouted.

"What I thought my teasing was more than enough affection for you."

"Please Aoi I hate when you tease me. And if I told you why, it would make this dance very awkward."

Aoi didn't respond back. She felt like dropping the conversation completely. Kukai sighed when she pushed away from him and started giving him the silent treatment.

"I know this sounds selfish but I want you to show affection because I love hold and clung on to me." Aoi rolled her eyes.

"I love when you play in my hair." she folded her arms against her chest and turned her head; not even glancing in his direction. Aoi had to stand her ground.

"And most of all..." Kukai trailed off as he came closer. He grabbed one of Aoi's hands, causing her to look at him. Kukai intertwined their fingers. "I love it when we kiss." he said with a goofy smile.

Aoi fought with all her might to keep the blush back. Nobody makes Sasaki Aoi blush. She averted Kukai's gaze. Making eye contact would make it harder to keep the blush back.

"Aoi look at me" Aoi did what she was told. She had never heard Kukai so serious. Their eyes met, his emerald green eyes bore into her chocolate brown eyes.

Kukai leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

Aoi tried to resist but she ended up kissing him back. Her arms had found their way back around his neck. In return he pulled her closer. For Aoi, kissing Kukai was so wrong but it felt so right. Then it came to her.

This was wrong.

The teasing, the comforting, this kiss. She shouldn't be doing any of it. Aoi had let her feelings get the best of her. To the point where she was actually thinking about letting Kukai love her. Aoi had to stop this went too far. She pushed away from Kukai which took him by surprise. Aoi backed up slowly.

"I'm sorry Kukai." was all she said before she ran off.

Aoi ran to the exit, pushing her way through the dense crowd of people. She had to move fast. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Kukai started to chase after her.

Aoi successfully made it out of the building. She ran in a random direction, her heels clicking the whole way. She didn't even stop to catch her breath.

This situation was vaguely familiar to Aoi. She was running at full speed, not looking back at what she was running from in the first place. She was running because it was her only option at that point; mainly because she couldn't face whatever it was in front of her. And because she was afraid of being caught. This reminded her of-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kukai had finally caught up to her. For a girl in heels, she runs pretty fast. He had no idea why she ran away from him in the first place but Kukai was going to find out right now.

He grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around; her hair almost hit Kukai in the face. Aoi immediately defended her face with her arms. Kukai only got a glimpse at Aoi's face before that. It was full of pure fear.

"Please don't hit me daddy!" Aoi cringed. She kept her eyes closed tight, waiting for the impact. She was crying at this point.

Kukai was very confused by what she had just said. He let go her arm, trying to figure what she meant.

"Aoi what are you talking about?" Aoi quickly looked up at Kukai after recognizing his voice. When Kukai said the exact same thing _he_ said to her.

Flash Back 

"_Look daddy! Don't I look pretty?" Aoi walked around the room in her mother's clothes. They were big on her considering she was only 12 years old. _

_Her father nodded at her as he smiled. Aoi smiled too. She wasn't really sure about dressing up in her mother's clothes but she was glad she did. Her father told her too and of course she did it. He hadn't talked to her, let alone look at her since her mother died 4 months ago. He just sat around the house drinking all day since he quit his job. _

"_Thanks. I'm so glad I did this. We haven't talked to each other in months." Aoi didn't turn around fast enough to see the incoming hand that made contact to her face. She hit the floor hard. She looked at him, holding her cheek._

"_If you wanted to talk you should have left me with that god forsaken child!" Aoi was definitely scared now. He wasn't making any since._

"_What are you talking about daddy?" he hit her again but harder. Aoi was hoping this was a bad dream that she would wake up from soon. But she didn't._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about you bitch! Why'd you die and leave me with that hopeless kid?" Aoi just lied there on the ground, listening to what he was saying; trying to make sense of it. Then the strong smell of alcohol hit her nose. She didn't notice since he looked sober._

_The man was about to punch her but Aoi managed to dodge it. She then got to her foot and ran out the room. She ran down hall so she could go to her room and wait it out until this nightmare was over._

_Her father, even in his drunken state, caught to her. He grabbed her arm and slammed her onto the floor. Aoi winced as her back hit the floor._

"_Where do you think you're going?" his words slurred a bit. Aoi was full on crying. She had only cried this much when her mother died._

"_Please don't hit me daddy! I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again!" she whimpered._

"_You should have thought again before killing yourself!" he yelled._

End Flash Back

That was all Aoi's could remember before he threw her against the wall and she hit her head. She was knocked out by that, only to wake up on the floor with bruises and a big cut on the back of her head.

Aoi composed herself, remembering where she was. She backed away from Kukai once more.

"Sorry Kukai I thought you were someone else."

"Why did you run away from me back there Aoi?" he didn't want to respond to what she had just said. Instead Kukai just wanted his questions answered now. He'd ask about what she just said another time.

"Because Kukai we're getting too close. If we get anymore attached we might start to fall for each other." Aoi told Kukai actually what she was thinking. If she wasn't straightforward he wouldn't get the message.

It felt like ages before Kukai answered back. He took a deep breath and looked at Aoi with a stern expression. He had to tell Aoi how he felt.

"Who says I haven't already?" Aoi was shocked to say the least but not in a good way. Aoi couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. Kukai promised her he wouldn't fall in with love her. He wouldn't lie to her right?

"You're joking right Kukai? Please tell me you're joking." Kukai shook his head slowly. She knew then that he wasn't lying to her.

More tears streamed down her face; not of sadness but tears of frustration. Why did Kukai have to fall in love with her? Why not some normal girl who could actually love him? One that could let Kukai love them!

"No Kukai you know you're not supposed to love me! You promised you wouldn't to this to me! I trusted you!" Kukai couldn't stand to see her like this. Aoi was practically breaking down in front of him.

"sorry Aoi but thats one promise I can't keep." aoi clenched her fists. she bit her bottom lip to keep from hiccuping.

"THEN DONT EVER TALLK TO ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU KUKAI."

Aoi did her best to control herself but it wasn't working. She didn't want to be near Kukai so she did want she does best.

She ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi! I know the ending wasn't very good but I wanted to give you something since I made you guys wait so long! R&amp;R! TEEHEE!<strong>


	13. True Feelings

**Hihi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update oranges in awhile (again!)! Oranges just hit 10 reviews! YAY! That might not sound like a lot but it is for me! One more thing before I start the story, I wanna answer PhiraShock05 review. I will not be ending oranges until all five secrets are revealed! So I hope that news sounds good to you guys. Now it's story time!**

* * *

><p><em>Three days<em>. Three days since I've heard her sarcasm and witty jokes. Three days since I heard her laugh. Three days I've seen her smile. Three days since I've seen her _period_.

I had searched everywhere that night to find Aoi. Obviously I didn't have any luck finding her.

I was not paying attention in class like usual. But I was moping instead of daydreaming. I miss her so much that I don't know what to do with myself. Nagi and the others didn't ask me about it much. I told them that Aoi went home with her 'sister' for a couple of days. I thought that should at least buy me some time.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Nagi hesitated but saw I needed to be alone. I had to get myself together. I never thought Aoi would have this big of an effect on me.

I finally got up from my seat and slung my bookbag over my back. I walked slowly to my dorm. I was very excited to go there when I knew Aoi isn't going to be there.

I unlocked the door and just stood in the doorway. I was waiting to hear Aoi come running out her room, calling my name as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I looked down at the ground. I felt stupid for even getting my hopes.

Out of the corner of my eye, something caught my attention. I dropped my bag and ran over to it. It was one of Aoi's hats.

I picked it up. I know this wasn't here when I left this morning so someone was in here. I ran right into Aoi's room. My eyes widened. It was totally empty.

It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. I gripped the hat and ran out the dorm. She's moving out. I have to stop her or least see her one last time. I can't let that be the last memory she has of me.

I ran around the dormitory. I knew if she was moving she'd either moved to a new dorm or transfer out the school.

"Ugh I'm glad that was our last moving job." one of the men while messaging his shoulder. The man and woman with him laughed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. That kid had some heavy stuff." the other men said. The woman sighed dreamily.

"A real pretty boy he was. He was totally my type." one of the men patted her shoulder.

"Easy there pedophile." the other men shrugged.

"What I don't get is why the let the kid switched dorms so late in the year. The kid is going to have to move again for high school in a couple months anyways." when I heard this I quickly ran over to them. I knew they were talking about Aoi. I kinda surprised them but I didn't care.

"Excuse me but that boy you're talking about, what dorm is he in now?" they all pointed in the same direction. I quickly ran that way hoping I could talk to her.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Aoi watched as the last moving man exited the building. She stood at the end of the walkway as they drove away. She sighed. She hadn't seen him in three days but Aoi knew it was for the best. It was her fault anyway. If she didn't get so close, she'd still be able to see Kukai.

The breeze helped her calm her nerves and she took a deep breath. She turned on her heels and walked to the entrance.

"WAIT!"

She stopped right in her tracks. Hearing his voice made bunches of emotions come rushing to the surface. Love. Sadness. Anger. And guilt. She turned her head slightly to get a look at him. Kukai was standing there in all his glory. His brown messy as usual; his emerald eyes locked on her. He was out of breath, like he'd been running faster than he usually does. Just to see her. It touched her deeply but she had to get rid of him.

"Go away Kukai." Aoi said as cold and distant as she could. She glared at Kukai the best she could muster. But Kukai didn't budge an inch. Seeing this, Aoi continued on way down the path.

"Aoi I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you left." Aoi stopped again but didn't turn around. She just bit the inside of her cheek.

"I told you why I left _three days_ ago Kukai. I thought you would've figured it out." Kukai couldn't know she would be this cold. Especially towards him but he wasn't gonna give up.

"Because you don't trust me is that it? But still you told me your secrets! What happened to all that trust." Aoi clenched her fist. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She turned to face him. Aoi looked like she was going to cry. She felt the tears sting her eyes but she held them back. If she let Kukai see her cry again, it would give him an excuse to comfort her and she wasn't about to let him get close to her. Again.

"God you're so stupid Kukai! You actually think I told you that stuff because I trusted you? NO I told you my secrets so you'd see that I'm a stupid, naïve, and self conscious little girl. I was hoping you'd see how of a lost cause I am and leave me be." Aoi yelled. Kukai just stood there looking at her.

"I don't care Aoi." Aoi groaned in frustration.

"What can I tell you Kukai? My best friend hates me, my other best friend tried to rape me, the only person who truly understood killed herself, people bully me, or that my father beats me! Does any of that tell you that I'm an emotional wreck that you should leave alone?" Kukai didn't want to hear her talk about herself like that anymore. He pulled Aoi towards him but Kukai caught himself and her. They ended up falling behind a big tree. Kukai was leaning on it while Aoi was in his arms. Aoi tried to get out his arms but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't care Aoi. I don't care about anything but you." Aoi stopped struggling, "so stop saying that I shouldn't be near you just because of things in your past. I love you so please…please let me be there for you." Aoi looked Kukai in the eye. Aoi saw the determination in his eyes. Kukai couldn't see the uncertainty in her glassy eyes.

"It's okay Aoi. No one can see us. It's okay to cry." And that was the last straw. Aoi cried and let it all out.

* * *

><p><strong>And tada~ this chapter has come to an end! Just to let you know the story isn't over so await another chapter! GOODBYE AND R&amp;R! TEEHEE!<strong>


	14. 6 months Later

"Kukai wake up." Kukai slowly opened his eyes. He awoke to Aoi lying next to him. She was only wearing his white uniform shirt. She smiled as Kukai pulled her in by the waist.

"Morning Kukai."

"Morning Aoi. So do you wanna tell me why you're in my bed with nothing but my shirt on?" Aoi just looked at him innocently.

"today school starts 2 hours later so I thought I'd give you a special wake-up call." Kukai rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what she was doing. The shirt, Aoi in his bed, them having two _solid_ hours before school.

"I know what you're doing." Aoi shrugged.

"What ever do you mean Kukai?"

"You know what I mean Aoi. It's bad enough you do this to me on a daily basis but this is really testing our limits. How do you expect us to control ourselves?"

"I can control myself just fine." Aoi gave Kukai a quick peck on the lips, "see?"

_God you shouldn't have done that Aoi_ Kukai thought. He had little control as it was because of all Aoi's teasing. And she just set him off.

Kukai smashed his lips into her. Aoi quickly responded back. Little did she know she was adding to the fire. Kukai licked at her lips for entree. On instinct, Aoi opened her mouth wider.

Their tongues started to have a heated battle, both sides evenly matched. Kukai cut their little battle short and started kissing down Aoi's neck. His hands left her waist and started going up her thigh. He started to kiss and lick in one spot on her neck and Aoi put hand on Kukai chest, telling him to stop. He probably would have stopped but the soft moan Aoi tried to keep back escaped her lips made him keep going.

"Kukai...no" her plead made him stop. He slowly moved his hand away from her upper thigh and back around her waist. Kukai buried his face into Aoi's shoulder.

"Sorry." Kukai mumbled. Aoi couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay." Kukai jolted his head up too look her in the eye.

"You know if you stopped teasing me this wouldn't have happened, right?" she ran her hand through his hair.

"I can't help it. You're too cute!" she ruffled his hair as she said that. He frowned at her. Kukai felt like a little brother when she did that.

"You tease me but I don't even get anything out of it."

Aoi slipped out of Kukai's arms and out his bed. Before she left his room, she turned to look at him.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom to change. If you get there in time, you might get a little _peek_." With that Aoi shut the door behind her. After a couple of seconds of registering what she just said, Kukai jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom.

He opened the bathroom door only to get his shirt thrown in his face. Aoi walked out with her red plaid skirt and white button up on. She was finishing buttoning her shirt. Kukai grumbled as he pulled the shirt off his face.

"tease." He said.

"Perv" Aoi retorted.

"It's not my fault! You made me like this!"

"Serves you right! You gave me a hicky!" Aoi didn't button her shirt up all the way but made sure the hicky was covered.

"How'd you get dressed that quick anyway?" Aoi patted his shoulder.

"Perfect beings never reveal their secrets." Kukai furrowed his eyebrows,

"I thought that was magicians."

"Whatever. Now get dressed so we can meet everyone in the cafeteria." Aoi said before she walked into her room. Kukai followed suit.

Even though Aoi was dressed before him, he ended up on the couch waiting for her. Finally she had got her hair into the half ponytail with a big red ribbon. She put her red tie loosely her neck. Aoi put on her black vest while slipping her studded rollover combat boots on. Aoi grabbed her book bag and walked out the door with Kukai right behind her.

* * *

><p>Aoi walked into the lunchroom with Kukai right behind her. She could feel the eyes on her but she tried to focus on looking for her friends. She was so preoccupied she didn't see Kukai put his arm around her.<p>

"You know they're staring at you right?" Kukai whispered as Aoi smirked.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. I have you. " Aoi whispered back. Kukai smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"Hey lovebirds! Stop with the PDA and come over here." They both slightly frowned at Rima ruining their moment. They walked over to their friends. All of them were already eating. Kukai sat next to Nagi and Aoi sat next to him.

"What took you so long?" Nagi asked Kukai. Nagi shot Aoi a look.

"What were you doing? Putting your face on?" Aoi kept up sugary sweet smile but her eye still twitched.

"Putting my face on? Whatever do you mean little Nagi?"

"I mean you globing on concealer to cover up that giant pimple." Her smile was replaced with a scowl. That pimple has been gone for a week now.

"You should slow down on the butter if you wanna fit into that frilly dress you'll be wearing. You know butter's really fatty."

"You know you take the butter and shove it right up your-"

"Hey look! Ikuto's back!" Amu quickly cut off their fight. Ikuto sat down slowly, not knowing what was going on.

"Hey babe." Ikuto kissed Amu on the cheek, "what's with the tense table?"

"Long story short Kukai and Aoi were late but Aoi and Nagi still managed to start a fight." Rima explained. Ikuto looked at Aoi and looked her up&down. He smirked.

"Well I know why they were late." Kukai scrunched up his face.

"You got all of that from looking at her?" he nodded. Ikuto pulled her collar, revealing the hicky she had hid. Amu shook her head.

"You two are nasty."

"It wasn't like that Amu I swear. Nothing happened" Kukai tried tell her but Aoi had already started her act.

"It was so rough Ikuto. I asked him to be gentle but he…" Aoi wiped away tears that weren't there while Kukai face palmed. God she was enjoying this.

Ikuto put his arm around Aoi."well you could always stay at my dorm. we can even sleep in the same bed if that makes you feel better."

"really thanks Ikuto. I'd really appreciate that." Ikuto and Aoi suddenly felt tugging on their collars.

Kukai and Amu pulled them away from each other and sighed. they were both in love shameless flirts. Rima and Nagi got up.

"as much as i like seeing those two get hurt, we have to go to class." Nagi told us. Amu dragged Ikuto out the door by the ear while Rima and Nagi were talking about some movie they were going to see. before Kukai could get up, Aoi sat on his lap.

"what are you doing? We have to go to class." Aoi bit her lip.

"Are you mad at me?" Kukai was a little confused by her question.

"why would I be mad at you? i already know you have flirting problem. Plus when you flirt, you don't usually act on it." Aoi got up off Kukai's lap.

"Phew that's good. If you were that would have totally ruined your surprise." they held hands as they walked to the exit.

"What surprise?"

"you'll just have to wait til after school"

* * *

><p>"Come on Kukai! I'm running faster than you!" Aoi told Kukai, pulling him towards his surprise.<p>

"it's harder to run with your eyes closed." Kukai grinned at how excited sounded.

Kukai felt Aoi's pulling come to a halt.

"we're here. You can open your eyes now." Kukai opened his eyes... a tree. the tree from 6 months ago.

"Aoi..." Kukai trailed off. Aoi looked at him with a small smile.

"Looks like you remember." Kukai nodded.

"so its been six months since we've been together" Kukai squeezed her hand.

"six months since I let you love me." Aoi put her head on Kukai's shoulder, "You know when you hugged me under that tree, you know told me something I needed to hear."

"And what was that?" Kukai was happy she remembered his words.

"That you love me and that it's okay if people to love me. You said it like actually worthy of your love."

"that's because you are." Aoi hugged Kukai, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you Kukai. I _really_ do." Kukai smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too" they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. the moment would have been perfect if Kukai's phone didn't start ringing. kukai rolled his eyes and answered it.

"What do you want?" Kukai said.

"Yeah I'm with Aoi... fine I won't tell her... yeah I'm pretty close to there... No way am I going in there and picking that up for you Nagi!... Because that's weird and a little homosexual!... ugh when do you need it?... now? But..."Kukai looked at Aoi. Aoi shook her head.

"it's okay Kukai. Just go get Nagi's thing."

"But we were-" Aoi shook her head.

"it's fine. just go and come back." Kukai gave up and got back on the phone with Nagi, "Alright I'll get it but you owe me! bye."

kukai started to run in some random direction. he waved back at her. Aoi waved at him until he was almost out of sight.

Aoi stood there in silence, smiling at the tree. IT made her think she had a shot at a normal life with Kukai.

"Who would have thought you could get more beautiful, Aoi?" Aoi froze. She turned around slowly, hoping she didnt just hear that voice.

"Tsubaki"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! i know it's been months since my last update and i apologize! it's been so hard to manage everything! first of all, High school was harder and more time consuming than first imagined! then on top of that i got a job! Then when i finally found time, my microsoft word just stop working then my computer all together! Finally my computer and word were working then again the word stopped working! this time i just typed it on FF because it was irking me! Now i want to respond(long overdue!) to some reviews!<strong>

**noobyWriter- i actually didnt realize that until you pointed it out!**

** lolmomo88- i'm happy that you think it should have more reviews! im glad you reviewed it! thanks at first i wasnt sure if it had enough drama but you reassured me! actually before posting this story i spent most of my time coming up with Aoi's character so the story wouldnt boring!**

**ToniWazHere- i dont know if you read the rest since you reviwed on chapter three but if did, thats great!**

** PhiraShock05- your welcome! And here is the next chap!**

**Lastly i want to say thanks to all the people who review, favorite, story alert, or add me as their favorite author! i really appreciated it! please keep it up! R&R!TEEHEE!**

**~TanakaAi  
><strong>


	15. Final Secret

"Tsubaki what the hell are you doing here?" I had so many questions but this was the first I thought of. He smirked at me.

"Aoi you know exactly what I'm doing." He looked me up and down, "Time really did you good. Next time, you won't get away like last time."

I was livid right now. "You bastard!" the smirk was still plastered on his face. I hate that smirk so much. I hate how much our smirks looked alike.

"You should be nicer Aoi. Depending on how act, I won't do anything to your little boy toy."

"Don't you dare touch Kukai or I'll-"Tsubaki stopped me.

"You should probably keep it down. It won't be long before he comes back." He's right. I try to calm down. I go into my book bag and get a piece of paper. I quickly scribbled down my number.

I shove it in Tsubaki's face."Here's my number. call me later since right now is definitely not the time. now get lost!" He happily snatched it from me.

"Thanks and...see you later Aoi." He said before running off. Kukai looked at Tsubaki at ran back to me.

"What we he doing here?" Kukai asked me.

"Oh that guy. He said he was meeting someone but got lost so he asked me for directions." I said nonchalantly. I'm lucky I'm a good liar,"Why do ask? Do you know him Kukai."

Kukai rubbed the back of his neck before saying anything."That's the guy Utau cheated on me with."

I gasped silently as I clamped my hand over my mouth.

_So Tsubaki's been here that long_

My eyes began to tear up. I can't believe how careless I've been. How much danger I put everyone in; especially Kukai.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked worried-like. this made me smile.

"Nothing it's just the tree's making emotional." I explained as I hugged Kukai.

I looked into his eyes."You know I love you right?" He nodded.

"And That I wouldn't do anything to hurt you?" He nodded slowly with a confused look on his face.

"Did you do something I should know about?" Kukai asked me. I shook my head.

_I haven't done anything yet._

"No Of course not. I just want you to know that." Kukai pulled me back into a hug.

"Okay then stop scaring me." Kukai said to me as we started walking back to our dorm, "Oh and you won't believe what I had to buy Nagi!" I laughed at Kukai.

"What?"

"I can't tell you but you have to guess." As we played, I felt my phone vibrate. Mt heart dropped into my stomach knowing it was Tsubaki. I didn't let Kukai see the look on my face though. He can't know. At least until I have to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai's<strong>** POV**

"UGH NAGI WHAT DO I DO?" I yelled while pulling my hair. Nagi just ignored me as he ate his donut.

"I think you're reading too much into it." Nagi said flatly, taking another bite, "Just because Aoi isn't hanging out with you a lot doesn't mean she's cheating on you. She could just be,I don't know, having a social life."

"I know but she's not being 'i have new friends' distant but distant distant." I explained. Nagi just shrugged and ate the last of his donut.

"whatever you say." As we turned the corner, we saw a couple. the boy grabbed the girl by her waist, "UGH why do people insisted on not get a room?" Nagi said in disgust.

I looked harder at them then gasped."AOI?" I yelled. she whipped around and looked surprised I was there. She was that guy. the one from the other day. Nagi probably sensed the tension.

"Um yeah so i'm just gonna...yeah" and he walked away pretty fast. I was angry.

"What the hell are you doing here Aoi? with him! you know what happened with Utau but you're cheating on me with HIM!" Aoi pushed away from him frantically.

"NO kukai it isn't like that! it will never be like that!" She tried to hold my hand but I snatched it away.

"Don't touch me." I ran away but of course she followed me.

"kukai!" I didn't answer.

"KUKAI just wait and let me explain!" I turned to face, the hurt clearly on my face.

"and wait so you can tell me some lie?" she shook her head.

"no no I won't. do you remember my secrets?" Aoi asked me. I nodded.

"You told me all of-"

"No i only told you four. my last secret is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! i finally updated after a while! i don't have much time so I'll quickly do review reply time!<strong>

**X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X- i know right i've been waiting to get to this part!  
><strong>

**Babbit2- i know and now there's another cliffhanger! i'm a horrible person  
><strong>

**NOw that is it ! see ya!R&R!TEEHEE!  
><strong>


	16. Leaving

"My last secret is I ran away from home and my father has been tracking me down ever since." I furrowed my eyebrows, finding what I just heard unbelievable.

"W-what?" was all I managed to spit out. I saw Aoi gulp.

"He kept hitting me... and beating me and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. I've been on the run for about 2 years now. When I came to this school, I didn't intend to stay long but then I met you and things got crazy. The principal let me stay here since he was a close friend of my mom." I didn't know whether to be upset or mad at this point.

"So why is Tsubaki here? Did your father send him to get you?" I asked her. Aoi sighed.

"When my father quit his job, he was the Owner/CEO of MAGE."

"You mean that super successful electronic company?" Aoi nodded.

"When he quit his job his business partner, Tsubaki's dad, Promised to keep the company afloat. In exchange, I'd marry Tsubaki, granting his dad half the company." I was literally drawing blank, not knowing what to think.

"You're his fiancé?" I clenched my fists as I bit my lip. I was so frustrated and angry. I wanted to scream but didn't.

"What are you gonna do now huh? Run away and just leave me here?" Aoi came closer and touched my arm.

"Kukai I have to! I've already been here too long and if I don't leave my father will come and take me away." I snatched my arm away. As lame as this sounds, I felt like crying.

"I can't do this right now Aoi. I just can't. Go. Leave. Do what you have to." I turned on my heels and walked away. Before I knew it, I was running.

I looked back as I ran. Aoi had collapsed to the ground. I knew she was crying. Probably because I didn't let her explained and I just left her alone like everyone else important to did already. I felt like a dick.

But what did she expect me to do? Be okay with her tell me she's someone's fiancé and she gonna run away from here and I might never see her again? I love Aoi and she knows it. I could never be okay with it.

"damnit!" I growled. I punched the nearest thing to me which so happened to a tree. As I continued to punch the tree, I tried my best to ignore the tears coming from my eyes. I stopped punching the tree and fell to my knees, not able to ignore the tears anymore. I ran my hand through my hair as I leaned my back against the tree. My mind went completely blank at this point. My tears still weren't stopping.

"Damnit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's POV<strong>

"Well that's everything. I'm leaving." I shot the principal a smile before looking back at my things. He put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look back.

"Do you need anything else? money, clothes, food, or-" I stopped him right there.

"Uncle Taka! I'm fine. You gave me money and food and even got me a car." Yes the principal is my mom's brother. It's the only way I got to stay here tuition free.

"well where's the rest of your stuff?"

"It's in my dorm just so you know I'm coming back. This is where I'm supposed to be. With you, my friends, and kukai. I'm taking down father once and for all." He seemed to understand and nodded.

"Okay last thing do you have a driver?" I shrugged. I didn't really think about that.

"I have my permit and If I don't do anything stupid, the police won't stop me."

"Don't worry I knew something like this would happen so I got you a driver." I ran to my uncle and hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle." We separated and I grabbed my stuff. Before I left the room Uncle Taka said one last thing.

"Oh yeah you call me Principal when on campus." I quickly stuck out my tongue to him and he smiled in exchange. I rolled my suitcase out the building. I stopped and took a deep breath, realizing I'm actually doing this.

I walked towards the parking lot looking for the car uncle told me he got me. When I Found the car, I also saw someone's back. I smiled, knowing exactly who's back it was. I ran and jumped on their back.

"Kukai! Kukai! I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were mad at me and you were gonna break up with me and never talk to me again and I'd be alone forever and I'd be an old crusty fart and-" Kukai cut off my babbling. I got off his back so we were face to face.

"Calm down Aoi. You're not making any sense. Yeah I was mad but I love you. After having a moment, I realized that this is probably harder on you and you need me right now so I have to suck it up." I kissed him which surprised him.

I pulled away with a smile. Kukai was still a little dazed by my kiss. "What was that for?"

"I've never been so attracted to someone ever in my life." He grinned.

"Let's get going." I nodded. Kukai helped me put my suitcase in the car. Kukai got in the driver's seat and I got shotgun.

"So we're going to your dad's company?" I smirked.

"Nope. First we have to see a friend of mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi it's been awhile hasn't it? I know I know I'm late with updating and the guilt has been eating me alive! But on the bright side I'm updating now! Also as you probably know there's the new feature with images now and I need help finding a pic! So if you have a good one just PM me! I'm totally going crazy about it! NOW review reply time!<strong>

**_whitelily65-_ Thanks! you shouldn't put yourself down like that! I actaully never thought of myself as a writer until this story! Oranges is my first story and hold a special place in my heart! you'll see if you ever write a story!**

**_ arashiwolf_- Yeah that's how most people come across this story! I'm glad you like it though! I actaully freak out sometimes because I feel like I do too many cliffhangers in my stories!**

**And that is all for now guys! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


End file.
